Opposites Attract
by stephymegz
Summary: Marceline is new to the "normal" world, and just escaped the underworld. A certain Pink lady that goes by "bubblegum" catches her attention. She soon falls hard for the opposite of herself - bubblegum.
1. They meet

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of Adventure Time, I am not making any profit off of this either.**  
**WARNING: There WILL be mature content, close, but not explicit. This will have lesbian affairs.**

It's Marcelines first day in her new home. She was finally free from her father and his constant begging of her to take over the his business. Though, she was alone. It wasn't a very large house, but she didn't need a big house, if it was just her and her TV.

She begins to move in her bigger pieces of furniture, like the sofa and tables and such. No help was needed when she had extreme vampire powers. Within merely two hours of moving everything out of the truck she rented, she gets in the truck to go return it to where she got it from, and her motorcycle gets towed to her house. Being a vampire, she does have speed, but who wants to run around everywhere all the time? But, it looks like this is her only choice to get back home. So, she uses her vampire powers to run back home, almost as fast as the speed of sound.

Once home, she thinks she should go introduce herself. But, she wasn't just going to go door to door to introduce herself, plus, this is a big world. That takes too much socializing and hospitality. She floats up to look out to the distance, to see who her first 'victim' is to become. In the distance, she sees a tree house, and a long, almost elastic yellow dog stretching out the window to retrieve what seemed like a ball that was thrown. No matter what she saw, she saw them as her first, fresh piece of meat.

"Jake, hehe, get back here!" A boy in a almost polar bear looking hat, and a simple face bolts out the door to run to the yellow elastic-like dog. Marceline can hear the dog laughing in the background. The closer she gets she picks up greater detail. The boy wears a green backpack, green shorts, and a blue T-shirt. The dog is infact yellow, if not gold, but more than just elastic, he can shape shift.

"C'mon, Finn, I'm not that hard to catch!" The dog named, Jake, shrinks his body in size, to match ironically to his previous sentence.

"Man no fair!"

This was where she would make her entrance. They enter the house back in the living room area. Using her vampire powers, she engraves, "MVQ" in the tree without being noticed, wanting Finn and Jake to notice.

"Woah, Jake, did you ever notice this in the tree, leading to our bedroom?"

"Nah man, never."

"Woah..."

This is when Marceline decides at this point, it's time for a mysterious voice.

"This house belongs to, Marceline the Vampire Queen!"

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Jake shapeshifts to look tough and Finn strikes battle pose.

"Hey, I mean no harm," she says in her regular voice, appearring before them, "just a simple joke you know?"

"Who are you?!" Finn exclaims.

"I told you, Marceline the Vampire Queen. I'm new to this area. Let's just say, I basically escaped hell. Just looking for some simple pals. I thought I should play a joke on you two. I mean, you seemed pretty chill, living in a tree house and shit.

"I don't know man, with an entrance like that, you could've fooled me." Jake says sarcastically.

"Naw man, I'm very friend-" Her voice trails off as a pink girl walks in the house without warning. long pink hair, pink skin, pink clothing. Almost as if she was cotton candy... or...

"Bubblegum!" Jake and Finn shout in unison.

"Hey you guys, I was wondering if I could get some help down at the lab, I think I made a miscal-" Bubblegum looks up from her papers and gasps seeing the vampire. "GUYS THERE'S A FUCKING VAMPIRE IN YOUR ROOM, HOW CAN YOU NOT-"

Jake walks over to Bubblegum and pats her on the shoulder, "it's okay, Bubblegum, we know. She's new here, and I guess trying to make friends."

Marceline stands there flustered. What is this coming over her? All she knows is, she's never seen a more frilly, pink, but beautiful girl in her life. It's so odd. She's so different. Marceline has grey skin, long black hair, black t-shirts, and skinny jeans in a dark shade, followed by black converse. How could she be attracted to a girl, so bright and different?

"Oh, well greetings Marceline." Bubblegum walks over and gives her a gentle handshake and smile. Marceline shakes her hand back.

"Yeah. H-hi." She usually isn't shy. This is so weird.

"Well, as much as I would like to get to know the newcommer, I really must be getting back to the lab. Gentlemen, would you please come back with me, I really do need your assistance with this."

"Sure thing, Bubblegum. C'mon Finn."

"Hey, Marceline, meet up with Jake and I tomorrow. We'll show you around. Will you join Bubblegum?"

"Only if I can get this done tonight!"

"We'll make sure of it!" Finn shouts.

"Alright, I'll head home then. I'll show up sometime tomorrow. Bye guys. Bye... Umm..."

"Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum." She says.

"Bye, princess." Putting emphasis on the word princess.

Marceline goes back to her house. She doesn't sleep because she's a vampire, so around this time is when she writes music. Though, she is very lost, she doesn't know what came over her tonight. Instead, she begins to write down everything about the Princess, to see what the attraction was. Her puzzling lasts all night.


	2. Getting to know the neighbors

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of Adventure Time, I am not making any profit off of this either.  
WARNING: There WILL be mature content, close, but not explicit. This will have lesbian affairs.**

Marceline looks up from her papers, to the digital clock and realizes it's already 11 A.M!  
"Awww, shit, I'm not even close to ready. I gotta go shower and straighten my hair. Maybe I'll even put on some eyeliner to look nice. I really hope I can see bubblegum today and catch her attention..." Marceline hops into the shower, and begins to ponder.

She knows this isn't like her, she's never so self conscious and worrying about who likes her. But, everything about her is perfect. She felt like... She had to have her someday, or she felt she would always be empty. She had a girlfriend in the past, and she found out that she was just paid by her dad to get Marceline to try take over the business, by peer pressure basically. So she's never really trusted feelings anymore. Anyone that wanted to date her, she did it, just because, well why the fuck not? Though, she never had feelings for anyone anymore. What is so special about Bubblegum?

The shower ended, and she got out of the shower, and got dressed into a band T-shirt, with a black flannel over it, with black ripped skinny jeans, and black studded lace-up boots. After thinking it over, she decides to put on some eyeliner, brush her teeth, brush and straighten her hair, and drive to Finn and Jakes.

She parks out front and just kinda walks in.  
"Hey, Marceline-y!" Finn says.  
"Ready to be shown around? We are going to the Candy Kingdom to go meet up with Bubblegum. Then we are going to walk around a bit and show you some things." Says Jake.  
"We're meeting up with Bubblegum..?" She kind of studders, trying to not sound excited, and trying to not blush as well.  
"Yeah you're okay with that right?"  
"Yeah, Finn, I'm perfectly fine with that. I mean, I should get to know her too right? I mean, we're buds right?" She hovers over to Finn and Jake and wraps her arms around their shoulders and smiles. "I should get to meet your guys' friends too."  
"Yeah! Heh."  
"Alright guys, hop on!" Jake says while walking out the door and enlarging his body to act as if a giant horse.  
"No. That's okay, I'll walk."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Alright, well, Finn, get on!" Finn jumps on Jakes back and they walk to the Candy Kingdom.

They arrive at the Kingdom, and Bubblegum comes out with her bubblegum hair hanging down, and in her pink shirt, and light light pink jeans. Almost blending in with her skin.  
"H-hey Bubblegum." Finn studders, blushing.  
"Hey princess" Jake and Marceline then excalimes.  
"Hello guys. Marceline, right?"  
"Yah."  
"Princess want to sit next to me? Jake is going to be carrying us around."  
"That would be great, thank-you, Finn." Bubblegum gets on Jake's back next to Finn.  
"Marceline, come sit next to me, don't be such a loner!" Bubblegum looks at her with her friendly eyes and smiles. Marceline smiles back nodding, and gets on Jake's back, obdiding the Princess' wish.  
"ONWARD." Jake begins to move forward, explaining a few things about different lcations. Marceline isn't really paying much attention. More trying to see if Finn likes Bubblegum, and if she likes him, or if they are just joking around and he is really shy. She doesn't know enough about anyone yet to get a clear thought through.  
"S-so Bubblegum, what are some of your experiments? Discover anything radical?" Finn asks.  
"Naw, nothing new. I don't know what's going wrong. I'm trying to make a genious clone, not of myself, but something similar to my DNA, and whatever is going wrong, must be the components of my DNA. It must be that I am asking for too much of a good thing. I think I need some rebellion put in my formula... so it's brain could be balaced out, and it wouldn't fail..." Bubblegum trails off and looks at Marceline. "Marceline... you would be perfect! With the way you seem, and the way I've been told by Finn of how you were when they first met you, you would be the perfect person to balance out my formula!"  
"Me?"  
"Yeah! Would you mind coming over after we are done the little tour to help me out? I promise all I'll need is your hair. I would like you to stick around though just in case I need some of your assistance otherwise."  
"Sure thing... Princess." She snickers at her and smiles. Marceline wasn't going to pass up a chance of getting to see and spend time alone with the Princess.  
"Excellent! Thank-you so much!"  
"HEY ARE ANY OF YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Jake yells.  
"No, not really." Marceline answers.  
"You know what. I quit." Jake shrinks in size and heads back home.  
"What's his problem?" Marceline asks.  
"He just needs some spaghetti." Finn answers. "Well, do you want to continue?"  
"I don't care."  
"Well, the sooner we get back, the later time of day you have to stay."  
"It doesn't matter to me anyway, Bubblegum."  
"Your parents don't mind?"  
"I live alone."  
"I appologize. I didn't know."  
"It's cool. No worries."  
"Alright well you ladies have fun, I'm going to go make sure Jake is alright. He may want to do something later anyway. he said he wanted to go explore the Fire kingdom or whatever. I guess a princess is having the ability to be let out of prison for whatever reason."  
"Sweet. Alright catcha later."  
"Bye, Finn."

Finn goes one way while the two girls go the other way. Time to ask some questions.  
"So, what's with you and Finn?"  
"He has a huge crush on me, and I don't like him that way. He's young you know? Plus, I don't know. I guess I see more in girls... I hope that doesn't make anything weird."  
"N-not at all."  
"Why do you ask?"  
"You guys seem to have some history."  
"Nope. Just a little crush that he has, that's all."  
"Makes sense."  
"What do you mean?"  
"No offense to Finn, but I don't think that he could ever be able to get such a pretty girl like you."  
"Wait, are you...?"  
"I don't care what gender, I fall for whoever I fall for, although, I don't really trust feelings. The last girl I... Nevermind."  
"What happened?"  
"My dad, he just ruined my life. I don't want to explain. It would take way to much detail to try to explain."  
"Well I'm so sorry. A beautiful girl doesn't deserve to be lied to..."  
"You think I-I'm beautiful?"  
"O-oh well. Of course."  
"Well, if you think I'm beautiful we might as well take this to the bedroom."  
"Marceline!"  
"Kidding, kidding. Gosh."  
Bubblegum blushes thinking of the thought. Bubblegum didn't really know feelings. All she knew was that she always felt a spark between her and girls when she got close to any girls, which didn't happen to often, due to how much work she is always doing. She was too busy to have a girlfriend. Even though she did want one. The feeling in her stomach must be lust of some sort. Because she just had almost the temptation to hug or hold her hand and jut lay and cuddle with her.

The girls arrive at the Candy Kingdom, and they do a bit experiementing. She then went home later in thne day after spending a wonderful day with the beautiful princess. She and the princess had plans for the weekend. And she honestly was just counting down the moments until then.


	3. 20 Questions

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of Adventure Time, I am not making any profit off of this either.  
WARNING: There WILL be mature content, close, but not explicit. This will have lesbian affairs.**

The week couldn't have gone by any slower. There was nothing for her to do, except hang out with Finn and Jake, which wasn't in one of her interests. So, what she did was just scare random people until the weekend arrived.

Once it did, she couldn't have been more eccstatic. The thought of seeing her beautiful face again just made her heart jump. Marceline promised herself that she would make a move on Sunday if things went well today. "Just get Bubblegum to see the beauty in you... Make yourself seem perfect... Just like her." She would continuously say to herself.

Even though Marceline is a jokester and a bit of a rebel, she means well. She can be the sweetest person in the world if she wants to be, and she knows that she would treat the princess right. And, get her out of that bedroom/lab for once. They are both only 16, and Bubblegum shouldn't have to live out her teenage years, as a scientist.

She was preparing for this all week. So once the digital clock struck noon, she was out the door, and to Bubblegum's kingdom in a flash. Once arriving at the kingdom, she parks out front, and floats up to her bedroom. She is a little nervous, but, it's time to be confindent.

"Knock, knock..." Marceline says as knocking on the patio door.  
"Oh, Marceline! Please do come in."  
Marceline opens the door to see the princess more gorgeous than ever. Or, that's how it felt. It seems like it's been forever since she's seen her face.  
"Are you gonna sit or just stare at me?"  
"Oh uh... I think I'll just stare at you."  
"Marceline!"  
"Kidding! God princess. So whatcha up too?"  
"Perfection my new antidote for the-"  
"Princess, no! It's time to be a teenager. And I'm going to show you the proper way to be one."  
"What do you mean?"  
Marceline walks over to the princess and carries her bridal style, runs out the door, and floats down to the bottom. Of course, the princess not knowing that Marceline could float down safely, was screaming at the top of her lungs all the way down. Which made them had to bolt out of there on her motorcycle even faster, so the guards wouldn't appear, thinking something is wrong.  
"Here, I brough an extra helmet."  
"I'm not getting on that!"  
"It's either we run, or ride."  
"Neither!"  
Marceline not dealing with the stubborn princess, fastens the helmet on her head, and picks her up and puts her on the bike, starting it up. "Now, I think you might want to hold on to me. It's gonna get bumpy."  
The princess terrified, wraps her arms around Marceline's waist, bringing a smirk to Marceline's face.  
"Hold on beautiful." She revs the motor, and steps on the gas. She doesn't know where they're going yet, but she knows it's going to be some place where she can impress the princess.

She sees a wide open feild in the distance, with some beautiful flowers and a nice sitting place. This was more than perfect. She parks a little ways away from the field, and carries Bubblegum to the sitting area.

"This is where you wanted to take me?"  
"I didn't know where I wanted to take you. But, seeing this, thinking it was beautiful, like yourself, made me think it was perfect for me to get to know you better, and for you to get to know me."  
"Yeah, I suppose it is. So, Marceline, where did you come from exactly?"  
"I came from the 'underworld.' But, I was sick of my dad pestoring me, I had to leave."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He wants me to take over his goddamn business but, I don't want that bullshit! I just want to find something meaningful, something to give me life."  
"Like what?"  
"I heard love is pretty great. But I didn't really believe it existed."  
"Why is that?"  
"I don't trust feelings. Though, you are different. There's something about you. But now it's my turn for the questions."  
"Oh, okay, ask!"  
"Is your name really Bubblegum? I know you have bubblegum for hair, but..."  
"No, that's my last name."  
"Then, what's your first name?"  
"Bonnibel... I know, it's ridculous..."  
"No, it's unique. Like your personality, and your person. I'll call you Bonni, or Bon-Bon."  
"Fine! Then you're Marcy!"  
She liked it. "Deal."  
"So, you really like me huh?"  
"W-what?" This caught Marceline off guard, she was also afraid to answer.  
"Well, you're flirting with me a lot, and bringing up Finn the other time we hung out and his feelings, it seemed like you were jealous."  
"W-well... U-ummm"  
"It's okay Marceline. I kind of like you too. Your personality, the fact that you have a soft side though you don't seem to show it to anyone but me, and the fact that you're gorgeous is a huge bonus."  
"You think I'm gorgeous."  
"W-well. Yeah..." Bonni looks down embarassed and shy. Marcy had to, she saw this was the most perfect opprotunity. Marcy placed two fingers below her chin, pulled up, and kissed her passionately. Bonni's face was entirely red, and her heart was pounding - along with Marceline's. The kiss ends about 30 seconds later, and Bonni looks at Marcy, wide eyed.  
"Marcy," she blushes and continues talking, "I didn't expect that... It was wonderful." She moves closer to her, wrapping her arms around her neck, Marcy wraps her arms around her waist and has her sitting on her lap, while she gazes into the princess' gorgeous eyes.  
"By any chance... even though we are still sorta strangers... would I have the honor of having you as my girlfriend?"  
"One condition."  
"What's that?"  
"You spend the night tonight."  
"Deal."

They get on her motorcycle and drive back to the castle. She parks out front, and they go to her room, each slipping on a pair of PJ's lingering in the house. They lay in bed next to each other, and cuddle all night.  
"Goodnight, Marcy."  
"Goodnight, beautiful." She kisses the top of her head that is on her chest, and watches her as she drifts off to sleep. Marceline, being a vampire and not sleeping, just whispers song lyrics and compliments into her ear while she sleeps, making sure that she will have good dreams. And seeing a smile appear, shows that she is being successful at keeping her happy whilst she rests. Today has been perfection.

_**Authors note: I'm really sorry if you guys didn't want them together yet, I just thought it was moving slow, and I have so much in mind for when they are together. Stay tuned. And thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad you guys are liking it :)**_


	4. The Intimate First Date

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of Adventure Time, I am not making any profit off of this either.  
WARNING: There WILL be mature content, close, but not explicit. This will have lesbian affairs.**

Marceline felt as if she was living a dream, holding Bonni all night long and getting to see that she was making her happy, was the best thing that she could've asked to happen.

It's morning - she realized this when the princess stretches her arms, awakening from her deep slumber. Bon-Bon, in a daze, looks at Marcy, making Marcy giggle.

"Morning sleepy head."  
"Morning. How did you sleep?"  
"I don't sleep silly, I'm a vampire."  
"Then what did you do all night?"  
"Watch my beautiful girlfriend sleep and cause her to have nice dreams."  
"How did you know I had good dreams?"  
"Because, I could see you smile in your sleep."  
The princess blushes and smiles. "That's so embarassing."  
"No, it was perfect." Marceline kisses her gently, but Bonni turns it a little more intimate, climbing on top of her and kissing her roughly. Marcy breaks the kiss.  
"Got some morning wood or something?" Marcy giggles, and Bonni blushes.  
"No, I just thought you'd like it."  
"Well I did, but if you're gonna do that, you gotta give me more."  
"Maybe after our first date, if you get lucky."  
"Well then, let me take you on a date."  
"Marceline!"  
"What?! I just wanna take my girlfriend out. I don't just want to make love to you. Gosh."  
"Well, I guess I wouldn't mind it anyway." Bonni sticks her tongue out and winks, getting up in a way that teases Marcy - going down on her, ass in the air, and standing up.  
"You little bitch." Marceline tackles Bonni down and kisses her aggressively, soon breaking the rough kiss. "Go shower you teasing bitch." She giggles to what she said.  
"Want to come with? Just kidding, you can't see yet."  
"Mhm. Go shower." Marcy smacks her ass playfully as Bonni squeals, but then giggles, not expecting it.

Bonni hops in the shower, and begins to sing, which Marceline thinks is absolutley adorable. The enjoyment she is getting out of being hers, and how she is when they are alone. She can be sexual, but she can also be timid and cuddly. Which, Marceline loved. She had a plan to take Bon-Bon to a nice picnic in the park, and then to take her to a drive in movie. Maybe she would be able to spend the night again, and hold her again. The idea of going home brought her mood down.  
Bonni's shower ends, and she comes out with a short short towel, revealing her cleavage a bit, and almost where her vagina is. Marceline couldn't help but stare.

"What are you staring at?"  
"My sexy girlfriend." She walks her to her and presses her body against her wet towel, and holds the back of her head. Bonni, getting to caught up in Marcy's lips and her touch, lets go of her towel, holding the middle of her lower back, and the back of her head. The towel falls, but neither of the girls realize, and press themselves closer to each other. Once the kiss is stopped, Marceline blushes, Bubblegum still not realizing the towel fell, and Marceline motorboats her breasts, making Bonni blush in embarassment and squeal, covering herself. "It's okay babe, your body is perfect. Dry yourself off, I have a picnic in the park planned for us."  
"Fine. But you owe me!"  
"Owe you what?"  
"A free look at you naked."  
"Done deal, if I can spend the night tonight."  
"Maybe we could take a hot tub together. I have one in my larger bathroom."  
"Sounds perfect. But, I have a few places to take you first."  
"Where else are you taking me instead of the park?"  
"You'll see babe, you'll see."

Marceline gets on her motorcycle as is, and first drives to her house with the picnic basket as well - to get changed. She gets changed and brushes her teeth very quickly, and comes back out, and drives to the park. They spead the blanket, place the basket in the middle, and sit next to one another. Bonni rests her head on Marcy's shoulder, and Marcy kisses the top of her head.  
"I'm really enjoying our relationship so far baby." Marcy whispers to her.  
"Why? Because it's already sexual?"  
"Sex doesn't matter to much to me. It's just that I love being able to spend time with you and let you unwind from the science shit."  
"OH SHIT! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!"  
"Calm down baby." She holds her close and kisses her head again, tasting the sweet bubblegum. "Take a vacation from it."  
"I can't."  
"Why can't you?"  
"Because I need to try to protect the candy kingdom as much as I can!"  
"The candy people are fine. They aren't dying, and Finn and Jake protect you guys too right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"You deserve a vacation. And I'm sure the candy people will tell you that you deserve one, as well."  
"I guess you're right." The begin to eat the food that was packed which is, peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches, salad, and sugar cookies for desert. Once the meal was eaten, and the blanket was packed, they go back to the palace to drop off the basket, and head off to the movie that was still unexpected for Bubblegum.

Once arriving at the drive in, Marceline sits on the bare ground, and the princess, of course, refuses. Marceline growling in reponse to the princess' stubborness, pulls her down on her lap and kisses her neck, bringing chills up Bonni's spine. They cuddle throughout most of the movie, except for the parts where Bubblegum gets bored and straddles Marcy and kisses her roughly, then slowly turning back to the movie.

After an hour and half of that, they get on the motorcycle, and getting ready to head back to Marceline's, needing to get her bikini, but Bubblegum tells her, "That won't be necessary. We don't wear clothes in the hot tub," and then winking. Marceline not wanting to argue with the princess, just drives back to the kingdom. Once arriving, they park, and get off. Marceline picks up the princess once again bridal style, and floats to the bathroom where the hot tub is located. Bubblegum's father tries to talk to the princess, but she says that she will talk to him later.  
They get in the bathroom and Marceline just rips off the princess' clothes, winking, and then removing her own, covering her breasts.  
"Feisty - I like it." Bubblegum winks and gets in the tub, turning on the jets. Marceline, a little self conscious, gets in the tub.  
"So I guess taking it slow is out of the question right?" She winks kind of jokingly.  
"Why take things slow?" Marceline giggles and winks at the princess, the princess winking back. Marceline pulls Bubblegum on her lap, and kisses her passionately, tasting her sweet lips, feeling Bonni's hand sliding down from her face to her breasts, grabbing it lightly, playing with her nipple. Marceline, in return, moves in the water, pinning her against the otherside of the hot tub, rubbing her inner and outer thigh, moving closer to her vagina. Bubblegum bites Marcy's lip, and moves one leg that is between Marcy's legs, and brings it to the outside of her body, and moves forward a bit. Marceline, in return wraps the leg opposite to leg Bubblegum moved, and wrapped it around her back, bringing them as close as they can. This shortens both of the girls breath as they can feel their clits slowly grinding against each other. Breaking the kiss, needing breath, the girls grind against each other for a bit, before Marceline decides to give the girl special treatment. She slides her hand down her chest and to the tip of her vagina, teasing her a bit. The princess begins to bite Marcy's neck, making Marceline moan in a teased way. Marceline moves her hand down a bit to her clit, rubbing it slowly, and using her free hand to slide a finger into her. The princess stops biting to gasp for breath from pleasure and Marceline smirks, beginning to finger fuck her. The princess returns the favor by playing with her nipples by biting and flicking it. This goes on for a bit until they decide to get out and go into her room, to continue in bed. They dry off their bodies, drying off each others, and the princess tackles Marceline on the bed, which, Marceline then turns it around so she is on top, scizzoring her, and begins to grind against her, their clits rubbing against each other. Both girls moaning and biting their lips, trying to quiet themselves, until both orgasm - making Marceline collapse on the princess, gasping for breath.

"That was... fantastic!" Bubblegum says still gasping.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. And, I'm glad you were my first."  
"I was wondering why I got a bit of blood on my finger when I was fingering you. I just thought you were tight and haven't in a while."  
"Nope, virgin."  
"Well, hope I pleasured your virgin mind."  
"Very much so baby girl. But now, I am more then tired."  
"Get to bed sweetheart." Marceline kisses the princess goodnight, and holds her while she drifts to sleep.

_**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the sex. I know a lot of you were just hoping that would come soon, and it did. :P**_


	5. Game Night

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of Adventure Time, I am not making any profit off of this either.  
WARNING: There WILL be mature content, close, but not explicit. This will have lesbian affairs.**

A couple months have passed. The two girls have been going strong, their love just slowly increasing. Marceline spent the night there quite a lot, but Bubblegum slept there from time to time too, where the sex could be... more intensifing. They have been keeping their love a secret from their friends, fearing that they would not be accepted in the way they wanted. They decided tonight was the night they would tell Finn, Jake, Lumpy Space Princess, and the two boys girlfriends; Lady Rainicorn and Flame Princess. Everything was going so great with everyone, and they were so afraid that telling their friends, may ruin their friendship.  
"Baby, I'm scared..." Bubblegum looks up at Marcy, fear growing in her eyes.  
"Don't worry my love, it'll be okay." Marcy kisses the girls forehead, picks her up bridal style, and decides to fly to Finn and Jake's treehouse. It was actually game night. Everyone got together and they would play "Apples to Apples," everyones favorite game of choice. And a game that could have endless amounts of players.  
They quickly arrive at the treehouse, being the last people there. They knock on the door, being called to enter.  
"Hey guys!" Finn says greeting them.  
"Hello Finn, Jake, everyone." Bubblegum greets.  
"Ready to be beaten!" Jake shouts.  
"In your dreams." Marceline teases.  
"Sit, sit." Finn says, motioning towards chairs. Marceline sits down, and pats her lap, meaning for Bubblegum to sit. She is a little hesitant at first, but does it anyway.  
"I don't think that's a good idea, she'll see your cards princess." LSP says.  
"Naw, I can keep them hidden." Bubblegum says.  
"There's enough chairs for you to sit someplace else." Jake says.  
"You two have been going everywhere lately." Flame Princess exclaims.  
"Uhh yeah, actually..." Marceline begins.  
"Drama bomb approaching..." LSP says.  
"Well, you see, Bubblegum and I are actually..." Marceline pauses.  
Lady Rainicorn begins to say something to Jake in Japanese, which Jake translates. "She said, we know guys, it's pretty obvious."  
"What do you know...?" Bubblegum questions.  
"You two are always together, always close, holding hands, we know. You're dating. We were just waiting for you to come out to us, which took longer then we expected it would." Finn says.  
The two blush. "You don't mind it?" Bubblegum mumbles.  
"Why would we? Your love life doesn't matter to us. We are happy for you!" Finn says.  
"I WASN'T TOLD THIS! I'M ALWAYS LAST TO KNOW!" LSP shouts, spiking her cards on the table and floating out, leaving.  
"Drama bombbbb!" Marcy mocks. Everyone laughs and Bonni turns to kiss her lover. Everyone awwing in response. The two blush, and everyone begins to play the game.

Once the game ends, the three couples stay after for a bit, catching up on their relationships. Bubblegum was happy for FP and Finn. Even though FP is emotionally unstable for a relationship, she watched as FP and Finn made it work. It was cute, and a little sad, seeing the couple struggle so hard to be cute and a nice couple. Jake and Lady Rainicorn were perfect. They could have secret conversations if desired, it was cute. Plus, they both had the same interests and everything. It's like everyone found their soul mate. Though Finn seemed jealous of Marcy and Bonni from time to time, he realized that he found his perfect princess, and he was proud of himself for slowly getting over the candy princess. Everyone was so happy, and that was all that mattered.

After the catching up ended, and Flame Princess and Lady Rainicorn left, and the two girls were about to leave, a shriek was heard, sounding like FP.  
"FLAME PRINCESS!" Finn screamed, running outside, Jake following.  
"Finn, help!" Flame Princess screamed. Ice King had her. Lady Rainicorn was already far off, and she didn't know this had happened, plus she wasn't a princess. Ice King wasn't interested in none princesses.  
"Ice king! Release her!" Finn screams.  
"You bastard! That's Finn's princess!" Jake screams.  
"Well now she's my princess! And she will be my bride!" Ice king respondes, duct taping FP's mouth shut - making her mumble. He flys away with the princess in arms, and the boys scream after him.  
"Guys, calm down. I can fly us there. I'm faster then that fat cunt." Marceline exclaims. She holds the princess' hand, Finn's hand, and Jake shrinks down to nest under Finn's hat for the ride. "Don't worry, I got you both." She darts off at a fast speed after the king. He's already at his castle, but the four aren't far behind, soon arriving there as well.  
"Give me back my girlfriend!" Finn yells.  
"Your girlfriend? You mean MY wife?"  
"No, I mean my girlfriend!" Finn kicks Ice King in the gut, and Jakes comes out from his hat, helping beating up Ice King.  
"You little brats!" He uses his ice powers, and begins to fight back. While he's distracted, Marceline unlocks the cage FP was put in, and she runs out. In a firey rage, instead of terror, she uses her flame powers and fires at the king, melting part of his castle.  
"MY CASTLE!"  
"You got what you deserved Ice King!" Bubblegum says.  
"Get out! All of you! I'll get a princess that listens and obeys me! She was a bitch anyway. Too hot for me."

They all leave, Marceline and Bubblegum going back to Marceline's, and everyone else walking back to the treehouse. They say their farewells, and part.  
"Today went a lot better then expected... Beside Ice King of course." Bonni says.  
"Yes it did baby," she picks her up once again and they decide to fly. Once landing outside the door of her house, she says, "though, I've done way too much flying today." Then kisses Bonni's head, tasting the sweetness of her.  
"Now we can be happy without worry, right?" Bonni says.  
"I hope so baby."

They go in the house, and decide to sleep in just their underclothes together, and to walk around and cuddle in just their underclothes. They eat some pasta, and watch a horror movie, making Bonni hide in Marcy's chest, which she loved. Once the movie ended, Marcy realized the pink princess had passed out on her, and she carried her to the bedroom, and snuggled with her.  
"Goodnight my beautiful princess. Sweet dreams." She kisses her head and watches her drift to into dreamland.


	6. Let Me Be Your Princess

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of Adventure Time, I am not making any profit off of this either.**

**WARNING: There WILL be mature content, close, but not explicit. This will have lesbian affairs.**

Marcy couldn't ask for a better life than this. Having the girl of her dreams, living on her own, not having to deal with her father, awesome friends, everything was perfect. Today is the mark of their 3 month, and she really wants to do something special for her lover. She had a perfect date planned. She was going to go to the princess' castle in a dress, with a limo rented, and pull the princess in the limo regardless of what she was wearing. She has the dress she wants her to wear - and she was going to take her to a beautiful, fancy restaurant. After the restaurant, she was going to take her to a ball, and be the princess that she deserved. It was to be perfect.

The limo arrives at her house, just as she finished getting ready. She directs the driver to the castle. Marcy laid the dress over the seat next to her, and prepared for the unexpected arrival at the princess' castle. Once arriving, she knocks on the door. The king answers. Her family knows about them, but they weren't too happy about it. They wanted her to get a prince, or at the very least, a princess. But, Marceline was neither. She was a vampire whose dad was in charge of the underworld. She was hoping the dress she arrived in may strike the family, and have them see her a bit differently. The king was actually surprised, and took a liking to it.  
"Hello Marceline. Here to take Bubblegum away from her studies once again?" The king spoke rudely. She expected this, but she took it calmly.  
"I'm taking her out on a surprise 3 month anniversary date... May I, sir?"  
"I don't think I have a choice to say no."  
"Arrangements are made so we can go on a nice date, but you of course always have the right to decline."  
"Well, I want my girl happy, even if it is with you." The queen overhears the conversation and jumps in. Even though she didn't really like Marceline either, she did want her daughter happy, and she was willing to have Marceline be the cause of her happiness.  
"Oh, c'mon, she will be fine." The queen kinda punches her husband playfully in the shoulder, and he caved in to her.  
"BUBBLEGUM! MARCELINE IS HERE!" The queen yells to her princess. You can hear an echo saying, "coming" from the princess' room. She sprints down the stairs, in her pajamas.  
"Marceline, babe, what are you doing here?"  
"Come, on my love. I have a special date planned. Happy three month baby girl." She smiles largely and grabs the girls hand, pulling her to the limo. The door shuts behind them.  
"You rented us a limo?!"  
"Yes I did my love."  
"Well let me get in-" Marceline cuts her off, kissing her and shaking her head.  
"I got it all worked out baby." She pulls her in the limo, and tells her to get changed. She raises the wall, making it so the driver cannot see them. The windows are all one way, so no one can see the princess stripping in the back of the car. Marceline helps strip the princess and slide the dress on her, zipping it up the back. It matched Marceline's perfectly. Marceline had a long, straight black dress, with sequins, and slit going up the dresses skirt, to show off her thigh. She had lace tights under it, and lace fingerless gloves. Black sparkly high heels followed, and her hair was teased to add volume. The princess had dress of the same style, but in a dark pink color, and a bit of a shorter length. The princess had black lace tights, the exact same as Marcy's, a flower to go in her hair, pink glittery high heels, and white sparkly fingerless gloves, to match her innocent-looking personality.  
"Marceline this is beautiful... How could you afford all of this?"  
"Babe, don't worry about it. This is just the beginning." She lowers the driver-passenger wall block, to inform the driver that they are all dressed, and ready to arrive there.  
"Where are we going anyway?"  
"You'll see. How close are we, sir?"  
"We are about 3 minutes away madam."  
"Perfect."  
Soon, they arrive to their destination, and once the chauffeur let the girls out, Bubblegum was in awe. It was gorgeous. Expensive looking, perfect in her eyes.  
"Babe..."  
"Shhh baby. Don't mention how expensive anything looks. I just want to be your princess, as you are mine." She takes her hand and walks her in. She signaled the driver to go do as he wished until she called; he understood. Marceline goes up to the usher, saying her name to him, "Marceline Abadeer." She hated her full name, but she needed to use it.  
"Hello Ms. Abadeer, right this way ma'am." The usher grabs two menus, showing them to a small table with a candle in the middle, and a white table skirt over the tabletop. Everything was so fancy. Even the rug looked like royalty. Once each girl sits down, the usher puts a cloth over each of the girls laps and hands each a menu.  
"A waiter or waitress will be with you in a moment to serve you beverages." The usher bids us adieu and goes back to his post. He even had the snotty walk and look. He fit in here perfectly. Whenever going to a restaurant, Marceline would get a bloody mary. In this world, it was actual blood. For a vampire, it was like alcohol. She has adapted to human food well, but at restaurants, she wants to be the vampire she is. The waitress soon arrives. She has a pink maid suit, with brown hair. She looks like she was born for this job.  
"All decided ladies?"  
"Yes ma'am. I'll have a bloody mary."  
"Shirley temple please."  
"Okay, I'll return with your drinks." She walks off, disappearing around the corner. Marceline stretches her hands across the table to hold her princess' hands. Bubblegum blushes and holds her hands.  
"You're amazing, Marceline. I... I love you."  
Marceline gets wide eyed and smiles, blushing. She's loved her since she first laid eyes on her. "I love you too baby girl." She kisses her princess' hand and they both smile. The waitress comes back with their drinks. Marceline knew that the amount of bloody mary given to her is no where near to even get her tipsy, which was perfect.  
"May we have a pitcher of water and two glasses as well please?" Marceline asks.  
"Why of course." She walks off and disappears around the corner again. They release hands and look at the menus. It wasn't long before the waitress appeared again. They knew what they wanted though, so it worked out.  
"Here you two are. Ready to order?"  
"Yes." Marceline began, "I would like a steak, only very slightly cooked, with cosla." She liked the taste of fresh meat. It was perfect for her.  
"And you?" She waves her pen at Bubblegum.  
"Lobster and a side salad with extra croutons and ranch dressing."  
"Okay. That will be over as soon as possible." She puts her pen through the pad of paper, and disappears around the corner once again. They knew it would be about 10 minutes before getting food. They just talked and giggled. People looked at them weird, because they were a lesbian couple, so people weren't so approving. But for the conversations the people overheard, they knew they were happy and perfect. Approximately 10 minutes later, the food appeared. It looked delicious. Perfect. Worth the price.  
"Enjoy!" The waitress places the food in front of them and leaves once again.

"Wow this looks so-" Bubblegum cracks open the lobster, and eats it, "DELICIOUS!" They begin to gobble down the food. It took a very short period of time until all of the food was ingested. They didn't want dessert. Marcy requested a check, paid, and called the chauffeur to drive them to the next location. It was a while away, so they would arrive just on time. Marceline holds her princess, standing outside waiting. Taking about a minute to arrive, they hop in, and swish with mouthwash. Who wants food breath when with their significant other? No one.

"Chauffeur, play the CD's I handed you on the way to Bubblegum's castle this morning please, and play it loudly."  
"As you wish madam." He pops in the CD as it blasts. They jam out and sing together, kissing every once and awhile. Marceline knew she was doing something right. The smile on Bubblegum's face said everything.  
20 minutes later, and a lot of curious questions from Bonni later, they arrive at the ball. Once getting out of the limo, tears filled Bonni's eyes. Marcy smiled and wiped her tears, kissing her. They walk in the large building with loud fancy, and beautiful music playing.  
"Care to dance my princess?" Marcy offers her hand, Bonni taking it, smiling. They begin to tango, stealing the spotlight. Murmuring erupting in the crowd of confusion of the two girls. They were beautiful together though. Dancing gracefully. Little did they know, they were being recorded by a bystander. The classical song soon ends, and a small transition to the next song, really did tell Bonni that it was a fancy place - seeing as no sounds could be heard in the transition. They exit the dancefloor, and join the large mob of people.  
"I love you, Marceline the Vampire Queen."  
Marceline smiles, scooping the princess kissing her passionately. "I love you too Princess Bubblegum." Awws were echoing throughout the entire room, making the two girls blush.  
Marceline was putting everything she could into this beautiful relationship, and it sure was paying off.

_**Authors note: Sorry I cut it a little short, I was trying so hard to write this chapter so it wouldn't draw on, but so it was cute and showed their relationship in a light of romance. Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	7. Here's Your Gift, Marceline

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of Adventure Time, I am not making any profit off of this either.**

**WARNING: There WILL be mature content, close, but not explicit. This will have lesbian affairs.**_** Especially in this chapter**_

The girls went home, Bonni tired out of her mind from the ball and the meal. They decided to stay at Marceline's. It was actually Bubblegum's idea. Marcy knew that Bonni had something planned, and she was a little curious of what it was. Holding the girl all night long, as she did every night they slept together - that being meant in the most innocent sense - and she loved it. It's morning now, and Bonni makes little morning groan noises, showing that she is awaking.  
"Mmm... Goodmorning baby." She turns around to face Marcy, rubbing her eyes, smiling, and kissing her.  
"Goodmorning beautiful." She kisses her back and smiles. "So, what made you want to spend the night here? You usually like sleeping at your castle, so you can moniter everyone and know that everything is okay."  
"Oh just hold on. You'll get my gift to you. I know it's late, but you deserve it."  
"Hmmm?"  
"You'll see." The princess rolls out of bed, grabs the spare clothes she keeps in Marcy's closet, and walks into the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. Marceline couldn't be more confused. What did her dearest princess have planned? I guess she would soon find out.

Knowing the princess takes long showers, she rolls out of bed as well, and makes breakfast. She puts 5 hard boiled eggs in a pot of boiling water, and while those are cooking, she goes upstairs to ask her princess a question, before deciding what to change into after her shower.  
She knocks on the bathroom door, walking in. "Hey baby girl, were you planning on taking me somewhere, or are we just staying here?"  
"Just staying here."  
"Then just get back in PJ's baby."  
"I don't have a spare."  
"I'll put yours in the wash right now, then in the dryer. Until then, would you be okay with just trotting around in your underclothes, love?"  
"No problem." Even though Marceline cannot see, Bonni gets a devish smirk on her face. Being half undressed would only make her job easier.  
"If you would like, I can be in my underclothes as well, so you don't feel so awkward."  
"You know I'd love that."  
"Alright baby." She exits the room, with her PJ's in hand, going back down stairs. She walks into the laundry room, throwing the clothes in, with detergent and such. Marceline isn't a cook, really at all. She usually just buys pre-made food, or food mix. Like pancakes, muffins, cupcakes, and so on. So, she just takes some pre-cooked bacon out of a package, and puts it in the microwave, heating up about 10 pieces for both girls to share. She makes 4 pancakes as well. They didn't turn out great, but they were etible, and that's all that matters. All of breakfast was made by the time Bonni finished her shower, and Marceline has finished half of her meal. She comes down stairs with a towel wrapped around her hair to dry it off, and she is in a purple and pink lacey push-up bra, with a matching thong. It made her look so sexy. Marcey couldn't help but stare.  
"E-" Her voice was cracking from the astonishment. She clears it and finishes her sentence, "eat up baby."  
"It's okay to stare baby."  
"You're just so gorgeous, and sexy, and just perfect."  
"I think that's you my darling." She walks over and kisses her. Marceline kisses her back, blushing a bright red.  
"Look baby, I'm going to go shower okay. I'll be back, I promise. Eat up." She pushes her chair out, and walks up stairs. Almost forgetting about the laundry, she yells downstairs to her girl. "Don't forget to switch over your PJ's!"  
"OKAY!"

Marceline shuts the door, and turns on the shower, undressing herself. She hops in the shower starting by washing her long black hair. She didn't like conditionar, so all she needed was shampoo. Staring by squeezing the bottle, as a bit comes out in the palm of her hand, and she begins lathering it in her hair. Once covering every centimeter of her hair, she washes it out. Then follows by Irish Spring liquid soap. She liked men's soap, it smelt better to her. A squeeqee hangs from the shelf within the shower, and she puts a bit of soap on it, enough to make a lot of bubbles go around when it is rubbed it. Then cleaning her body, and washing the soap off. Going over each spot with the water about 5 times to make sure all soap was off.  
She finishes her shower, turning off the shower, and dries off her body, wrapping her hair in a towel, like Bubblegum did. Bonni knew that the shower had ended, so she ran up the stairs, and barged in the room, making Marcy squeal, fearing who it was who could've walked in. She didn't quite know that she expected. She runs in the bathroom and kisses her wet, naked girlfriend, the towel falling off.  
"Are we re-inacting our first sexual expierence?"  
"Nope, it's going to be better this time babe."  
"Is this your surprise and gift to me?"  
"Yes." She kisses her girlfriend's neck, biting and nibbling on it. Marcy claws into her back, loving it and wanting more.  
"Tease"  
"No... Just building you up." She unhooks her own bra, and takes off her thong. Marceline stares, examining her entire body. She sure is worked up over just her girls sexy body. Marcy scoops her up biting her neck, while walking to the bed. She throws her on the bed, and pulls her by her legs closer to the edge, so her pussy is more available to her. She smirks and giggles, gliding her finger from her clit, and down, scooping up some of her juices and sucks on her finger. She smiles, climbing on top of Bonni, to kiss her lips, then chin, then neck, collarbone, and down to her clit, and she begins to suck on it, hearing gasps come out of Bonni. This was a sign to keep going. She flicks her tongue over the entrance of her vagina, then shoving her tongue in her vagina, while rubbing the girls clit. Bonni clamps the bedsheets, biting her lip and moaning under her breath. Bonni wants to give her girl a turn. She reaches for Marcy's hands, that are on her hips, and pulls the girl up. She kisses her lips, biting the bottom lip, making Marceline claw into Bonni's arm.  
Bonni throws Marcy next to her shoving her middle finger deep in her pussy.  
"It's my turn to make you gasp for air." With her free hand, she begins to play with Marceline's nipple, still finger-fucking her deep and fast, flicking her finger around inside of her as well. Marceline, in pleasure, arches her back moaning Bonni's name loudly, clamping the bed sheets as well.  
"Oh Bonni! BONNI! BUBBLEGUM!" Gasping for breath as well.  
"Mmmm, I love hearing my name come out of your mouth this way." She forces another finger inside of the vampire, making Marceline scream, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.  
"No I- I'm n-not going to le-let you finish me y-yet." Struggling to talk, seeing as Bubblegum didn't stop. She pushes the girl off of her, and climbs on top of her, scizzoring her, both of their clits and wet pussy's grinding against each other. Both moaning in pleasure. They begin to hold hands, each clawing into each other, blood being drawn from both girls. It was just so much, it felt so good, the blood didn't matter, they didn't want to stop. Marceline, rocking her hips repetitively to try to get them each to squirt, and making Bonni go silent, unable to make any movement or sound from so much pleasure. Marceline does so much to continue, but it just feels so good.  
"Baby! I'm... I'M! -" Marceline knew what this meant, right as the girl was about to finish, she pulled away, seeing the girl squirt. Her job was done, and she has succeeded. Marceline slurps up the juices remaining on her pussy and smiles. Bonni, gasping for breath from the extensive amount of pleasure, rolls off the bed so Marceline can strip the sheets. All Bonni wanted to do now was sleep. But, not on her own cum of course. Marceline giggles, pulling the conforter off, and pulls the girl back on the bed. She goes to the closet and brings out a nice, soft blanket for the two to share.  
"I can't believe you were a virgin when we first started dating. Now it's like you're my own little porn star."  
"Just for you baby." Bonni giggles and kisses Marceline. Bonni lays her head on the pillow, and the second it happens, she falls asleep. Mareline kisses Bonni, and holds her once again. That was probably the best three month gift she could've asked for... Other then having the princess as her girlfriend of course.


	8. Welcome To Dream Land

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of Adventure Time, I am not making any profit off of this either.  
WARNING: There WILL be mature content, close, but not explicit. This will have lesbian affairs.**

Marceline never would've guessed that love was real, and finally, after half a year of dating Princess Bubblegum, she knew that it wasn't just butterflies that have been flying around in her belly for 6 months. She was pretty sure that she has loved the princess for a long time, but she didn't believe in love. But, a lot of things proved it was love. Even though it was only 6 months, she could picture herself living with her forever. Even though they kind of already lived together. They were never apart. Not even for an hour. To make things better, her parents were beginning to accept her. The only thing they do not accept, and never will, is that her father is the ruler of the underworld. They also aren't very happy that she lives alone, but they are learning to get over it.

Even though she loved to cuddle Bonni while she slept, she's learned how to move away from the girl while she slept, so she could write more music - that's she has needed to catch up on since they have gotten together. Marcy would usually spent 30 minutes after the princess went to bed, until about 5 a.m. writing music. Even though she wasn't famous, she still wrote music and published it on the internet. People loved her music, and she has been offered a record deal, but she didn't want it. She doesn't want to be stalked by creepy fans. And why would she feel the need to get paid for something she loved? She wouldn't feel right accepting it.  
Her music used to revolve around depressing metal music, played on her axe guitar. But, ever since dating Bubblegum, she didn't feel any depressing lyrics. Everything came out with love, and hope. She liked this change. No matter how happy the music got, though, she refused to change her genre of music.  
She never wanted to have her wonderful girlfriend wake up without her by her side, which is why she finished writing for the day at 5 a.m. Having complete writers block, and the digital clock reading 3 a.m, she throws in the towel for the night, and climbs back in bed with her girlfriend. Marceline kisses the girls head, waiting for her to awaken.

Bon-Bon finally awakens, and smiles seeing Marceline's arms around her waist, as always. Even though she always wakes up to this, she still smiles and blushes awakening to that. She turns around and kisses Marceline.  
"Goodmorning my love."  
This makes Marceline blush, hearing those words. "Goodmorning sweetheart."  
"Hey baby?"  
"Yes?"  
"Don't you get bored just holding me all night long."  
"Maybe a bit, but seeing you smile through your dreams, and holding you all night, with your sweet scent filling my nose, I get used to it."  
"Don't you wish you could sleep...?"  
"Well, I don't get tired, so I don't sleep. So I guess I can't wish for something I don't know."  
"It would make the nights go by so much faster though. And it's like being in a completely different world when you're asleep."  
"Even if I wanted to... There's no possible way I could ever -"  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence! You're talking to a scientist here. I can make anything happen if I try hard enough."  
"Baby, you don't -"  
"I want too."  
"But, you haven't done sciencey stuff in a long time."  
"I still know what I'm doing, and I'll make sure you will be able to sleep!"  
"And is there a chance anything can go wrong...?"  
"I can always test it first."  
"Please do. I don't want to end up slipping into a coma or what not."  
"You don't have faith in me?" The princess giggles, sticking out her tongue."  
"No I do, it's just, that, umm-"  
"It's okay baby, calm down. I know. I'll test it out first." Bonni stands up, and heads to her lab, in the basement, Marceline following. She sits on the floor, watching her girlfriend get to work.

Bonni lays out tubes of different sizes, many different colors and densities. She places safety goggles over her eyes, turns around, walks to Marcy, and kisses her. Marceline thought she looked cute in her goggles and lab coat.. Then again, she always thought she was cute.  
She begins to mix liquids with solids, liquids with liquids, and everything all together. Smoke, sizzling sounds, and color changing occurs. Bonni knew exactly what she was doing. So, it did not take long at all for a solution to occur - a liquid one.  
"Be right back baby." She walks up the stairs to get someone to test out the solution. Almost any of the candy people would do anything the princess wanted. She the first person she approached said yes. It was a marshmallow person, who goes by the name of Marshal. It was corny, but fitting.  
Once the princess came back, Marceline staying in the same location; the princess came back with a pillow, blanket, and Marshal. Bubblegum placed the pillow and blanket on the ground, and handed the small test tube to Marshal.  
"Would you like me to drink the whole thing princess?"  
"No, just a sip will be necessary, thank-you. Effects should take place within 5 minutes."  
Marshal nods, taking a small sip of the subject. Bonni begins to time the effects, taking notes as well. This was necessary in case something went wrong. Something begins looking a bit wrong with the guy, he looks queezy, which the princess takes note of.  
"Are you feeling okay Marshal?"  
"A little queezy..."  
"Tired at all?"  
"A little." This showed pretty good signs. Side effects will almost always happen, and it's only been approximately 2 minutes since the solution was consumed. Because the nausea happened almost immediately, it needs to be improved. No vomit was coming from Marshal, but you could see in his eyes that the nausea was hitting hard. It's almost been 5 minutes, and his eyes were seriously beginning to shut with tiredness.  
"When you begin to feel drowsy, lay down."  
"As you wish princess." Marshal lays down on the ground where the pillow and blanket is located.  
"Anything else you would like to report?"  
"Nope. Just upset stomach." He shuts his eyes, drowsing off. 7 minutes after consumption. For most scientists, this is where they would call things good, but not Bubblegum. She needed to continue expierementing. She writes down "7 Min" on a piece of paper, and begins to time how long he is out for. The solution calls for the subject to stay asleep for 8 hours, so she is hoping that is what will happen.  
While Marshal is sleeping, she begins to try to improve it, trying to rid the nausea side effect, and get the timing better. She dumps the liquid into a bucket reading, "waste." Then, starts fresh. Taking most of the same objects as last time, leaving a few behind. She mixes them once again, different measurements for a few things, same measurements for others. The last liquid was a purple-blueish color. This one is a more of a teal color. With the timer still going, she leaves once again, kissing Marcy before exiting.  
The next guest to come down to her lab is a peppermint male. Going by the name of "Peppermint Buttler." Obviously, this must be the princess' buttler. She brought two more pillows and blankets, expecting there to be another test subject.  
"How much would you like me to drink madam?"  
"Just a mouthfull will be necessary, thank-you."  
"And what will this do for me, exactly?"  
"Put you to sleep in a matter of 5 minutes."  
The buttler nods, taking a mouthful of the teal solution.

10 minutes past, no side effects, but he wasn't asleep yet. He was only just beginning to look drowsy.  
"Lay down when you begin to feel tired. Anything you feel going wrong? Any distress?"  
"None at all, princess." He lays down, expecting to sleep soon. Which, he was right. Another 2 minutes later, he was out. She records "12 min" on a separate piece of paper.  
"Babe, it's okay. If it takes me 12 minutes to fall asleep, it's okay."  
"I know, I was going to have you try it now."  
"Is there a solution to wake me up? I don't want to go 8 hours without you."  
"I'll make one while you fall asleep, if you do fall asleep."  
"Okay." Marceline stands up, taking the remainder of the teal solution. Sitting on the other "bed" next to Peppermint Buttler. Time seemed to be ticking slowly. It took about 5 minutes for the princess to ask questions.  
"Feel anything?"  
"Nope."  
"Now, I know you don't know what being tired feels like, so, do you feel like your eyes are being forcefully shut?"  
"Maybe a tiny bit..."  
"That's good!"  
Marceline blinks. "Oh wait, I think I just had to blink." The two laugh, but you can see Bubblegum is getting serious.  
"C'mon baby, I want this to work." She sits next to her, kissing her lightly. 10 minutes past, making it a total of 15 minutes.  
"Feel anything?"  
"Yeah, actually, it's getting hard to keep my eyes open."  
"GOOD! Lay down baby." She lays her down, tucking her in. It took a total of 25 minutes, but Marceline finally fell asleep. It worked, and that was all that mattered. As much as the princess felt the need to improve the solution, she couldn't. She knew she had to wait to see if Peppermint and Marceline could sleep through the 8 hours. Even though she told Marcy she would wake her up, she had to make sure this would work. But, she does make an awakening solution, testing it on Marshal, because his assistance was no longer needed. It works, and she dismisses him. Leaving both timers going, she leaves to ask her parents if they want her to do anything.

"Mmm, where am I?" Marceline asks, in a seemingly white room.  
"Why, you're in your dream land!" A voice says.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm anything you want me to be."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You've never dreamt before?"  
"No? What's dreaming."  
"It's basically like a story that your mind makes up while you're sleeping."  
"I'm asleep?"  
"Of course!"  
"Wow it worked... Sweet. Umm... be Princess Bubblegum."  
Princess Bubblegum appears before her.  
"You know baby, you are imagining this conversation, therefore, all you have to do is imagine what you want to happen, and it will."  
She imagines them in Princess Bubblegum's room.  
"You can also imagine us as adults, or anything you want. It doesn't have to be this time period."  
She always wondered what it would be like if the two were married with kids. She imagines them married, about age 23 each, with one kid. Marceline knew that Bubblegum figured out how to have two girls have a kid together with both parents genes. So, she pictured their kid. And, she was beautiful. Marceline always wanted a daughter. But, she pictured it as both of them. Black hair, pink eyes, pale skin, and she had fangs. Marceline pictured Bonni as wanting their daughter to wear pink like her, but Marceline wanted black. For a compromise, they picked purple. The infant always wore purple, and a golden tiara - Bubblegum's tiara. Seeing the two were married in her dream, they were both queens. But, Marceline took the kings crown.  
Her dream land was perfect. It's like she could see into the future and how happy it would be. She wasn't going to let Bonni leave her now. The future would be so happy, and perfect.

Before she knew it, the imaginary world came to an end, awakening from her slumber. The buttler next to her was gone, Bubblegum was standing over her with the timer, glee on her face.  
"EEEP YOU SLEPT THE FULL 8 HOURS!" She smiles kissing Marceline long.  
"You didn't awaken me?"  
"No sweetheart, I needed to make sure this worked. I did make an antidote to awaken you if needed though."  
"Baby..."  
"I'm sorry my love." Bonni kisses her once again. "Did you dream?"  
"Yeah... I did..."  
"What happened?"  
"We were married... and had a daughter."  
"Really?" Bonni smiles largely, knowing that Marceline had to imagine it.  
"Yeah. She had pink eyes, and black hair, and fangs. Wore purple clothing, because we had to compromise."  
Bonni kisses Marceline. "I knew you had to imagine that. You really love me don't you?"  
"I sure do. Even though it's only been 6 months... I can picture myself marrying you..."  
"I'm in love with you, Marceline."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, because, I am in love with you too..."  
They kiss each other, smiling at each other.

They could now hold each other and sleep at night. No more lonliness and boredom for Marceline. Things could be so perfect. And now they know that they are both in love with each other. What could possibly go wrong?


	9. Anything For You

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of Adventure Time, I am not making any profit off of this either.  
WARNING: There WILL be mature content, close, but not explicit. This will have lesbian affairs.**

"Sir, sir!" A young looking boy runs toward a man in a suit.  
"What do you want, idiot?" The man in the suit responds.  
"She's in a relationship."  
"With?"  
"A princess."  
"More information!"  
"I don't know! I was told she was in a relationship with a princess of a sweet nature and personality."  
"Not flame princess then..."  
"Flame princess is dating one of her friends."  
"Friend?"  
"Finn the Human."  
"Ahhh... Finn..."  
"That could be so many princess'... Looks like we are leaving our kingdom to visit the mortals..."  
"Taking a trip to see Finn, Mr. Abadeer?"  
"Why yes. Well, I am. Anything to get my dearest Marceline to run the underworld." Hunson Abadeer snickers evily. Laughing maniacally.

"King me!" Finn slams a checker on Jake's end of the board.  
Jake flips the board. "Ugh, I quit."  
"I win."  
"Yeah, whatever man." A pan rumbles in the background, making both turn around, seeing a black portal open.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Finn yells, jumping up, sword armed. Hunson jumping out of the portal. Finn and Jake have met Marceline's father before. He wasn't a very pleasant creature. He knew what he was here for.  
"GO HOME HUNSON!" Jake yells.  
"No, I am here for Marceline. And I will find her because of you two."  
"We won't tell you shit!"  
"Yeah, go home!" Finn walks toward him, sword on guard. Hunson uses his powers to knock the sword out of Finns hands without even touching it.  
"What the-?!" Finn screams, being cut off.  
"Did you forget about my immortallity?"  
"If you're so immortal then why don't you just run the underworld on your own for all damn eternity?! Why does Marceline need to do it?!" Jake asks, yelling.  
"Why, she's my daughter, why wouldn't I want her running my kingdom?"  
"She doesn't want to!" Finn screams, jumping up, kicking Hunson in the face.  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!" He knocks him down, Finn sliding across the room. Jake, being pissed, wraps his body around Hunson, trying to make him immobile. Hunson phases through the floorboards, freeing himself. "Nice try. Now tell me where Marceline is!"  
"No!" Jake and Finn both yell.  
"Fine! I'll find her myself!" He disappears. Both boys not knowing that he is just invisible for the time being. He knew they would go warn Marceline, leading him to her location. The King of Evil was very smart.

"MARCELINE! BUBBLEGUM!" Finn yells, riding on Jake's back. The guards let them in, and they dash to her room, barging in.  
"MARCELINE!"  
"WOAH WHAT?!"  
"YOUR DAD, HE'S-" Suddenly, they get shoved aside, as if by wind. The door shuts. Bubblegum is pushed into her bathroom by the mysterious force as well, as the door is locked for that too. Leaving only Marceline.  
"What the fuck is going on?!"  
"MARCELINE!" Bonni, Jake, and Finn all yell, banging on the doors.  
"Oh Marceline, how can you not remember your own-" He appears as if out of no where, but he is just showing himself, turning off the invisibility power. "Father?"  
"Dad!"  
"Yes we covered this."  
"DAD LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"MARCELINE!" Bonni rams the door down, and Finn and Jake come through the balcony door.  
"LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE!" Bonni runs toward the man, holding a large blunt object. The man disappears through the floorboards once again, making Bubblegum hit the floor. This causes her parents downstairs to jump, running upstairs.  
"Bubblegum, sweetheart?" They knock on the door, turning the knob with no luck of it opening. "Let us in." Bubblegum runs to the door, being knocked aside by Hunson, hitting her bureau, causing a perfume bottle to fall off, hitting her on the head, smashing. Bonni is unconcious. "BONNIBLE!"  
"BONNI!" Marceline shouts in terror, almost making her frozen from shock.  
Jake shrinks in size, sneaking by to open the door. He grows, quickly grabbing Bubblegum, handing her to her parents.  
"Don't worry about us, worry about her. She's unconcious." Jake says. The door is forced shut once again, Jake inside though. Hunson, about 1 foot away from Jake - making Jake jump to the side - hits the door, trying to hit Jake. "FINN SAVE MARCELINE!"  
"What about you?!"  
"Don't worry! Get Marceline!" Finn takes Marceline, as if snapping her out of being frozen, Marceline flies them off, somewhere her father would never find them. On the way, they see Peppermint Butler.

"Ms. Marceline, where are you two off too? Where's Bubblegum?" Peppermint says. Marceline lands, explaining everything very fast.  
"My father is here trying to take me back, Bubblegum is unconcious, we are going to hide. I gotta go!" Peppermint knows Hunson, this worries him deeply, making him dash to the castle, hearing the noise from upstairs. He opens the unlocked door, unnoticed, and performs a spell to lock him in the underworld for at least 48 hours. Jake realizes the portal being opened, and throws Hunson in, Peppermint quickly closing it.  
"Peppermint?"  
"No time to explain, where's the princess?!"  
"I don't know, her parents took her, she was knocked unconcious trying to defend Marceline." They look at each other with worry for a second, before dashing down the stairs to check on the princess. They see her parents, sobbing, waiting for the doctor to come to the castle.  
"She's completely unconcious." The queen says.  
"Is the doctor on the way?" Peppermint and Jake ask.  
"Yeah... But I don't think anything can be done." The queen says.  
"I knew Marceline was no good!" The king exclaims in rage.  
"C'mon man, this isn't Marcy's fault and don't you dare blame her, asshole!" Jake yells.  
"How dare you?!"  
"I'm sorry sir, but this is not her fault. She is doing everything she can to get away from her father."  
"I don't care, she-"  
"Sire, I know that you are enraged, but I'm familiar with Hunson; Marceline's father. And this is in no way Marceline's fault." Peppermint explains.  
"She was just protecting Marceline. Marceline would've done the same for Bubblegum if needed. They are in love, and they just want to protect each other." Jake says more calm.  
"I know." The king sighs, patting Bubblegum.  
"I'm going to go find Marceline and Finn. We'll be back when I find them."  
"We'll be here." The king and queen say.

Jake leaves, heading to where they expect them to be - the treehouse. He looks all over the house, calling their names. They aren't there. Doing as much thinking as he can, he thinks "Flame princess." Of course, it would make sense Finn would run to his girlfriends.  
Running at top speed to the Flame Kingdom, he asks if Finn is there. The guards, unknowing, let Jake in to ask Flame Princess.  
"Hey FP. Is Finn here?"  
"No, I'm sorry Jake. Is Finn in trouble?!"  
"No, more like Marceline."  
"What happened?"  
"Could you come along? I can explain while looking."  
"Sure." Flame Princess gets off her thrown, walking to Jake. They walk out of the kingdom, pausing while Jake thinks of another place to check.  
"What happened?"  
"Marceline's father came, wanting to take Marceline back to the underworld. And Bubblegum, wanting to help and protect Marceline, ran torward her father, trying to hit him, but he has magical powers. So, he hid, making Bubblegum confused, and once she was off her guard, and swept her to the side, and she hit the bureau, a perfume bottle falling and smashing on her head. Now, she is unconcious."  
"Oh dear!"  
"Yeah. So Marceline and Finn fled as I fought off her father, until Peppermint Butler opened a portal to the underworld, trapping him. So I have to go find Finn and Marceline to bring them back to the candy kingdom."  
"Bubblegum is okay with me now right?"  
"Yeah, you're fine now. Just don't burn down the kingdom." Jake smiles, and he begins to walk to where LSP (Lumpy Space Princess) lives.

Once arriving at LSP's house, they see Finn and Marceline.  
"Guys, Hunson is gone. Come back to the candy kingdom, Bubblegum is unconcious."  
"Oh god." Marceline says in a panic. She flys ahead of them, fleeing the candy kingdom. She arrives at the kingdom, and goes in the castle. "Where is she?"  
"In her room." The king says, mad.  
"Is the doctor here?"  
"He left."  
"And?"  
"She's in a coma."  
"Oh god, did he say how long she will be unconcious?"  
"He doesn't know."  
"Bonni is smart. She must have a formula for how to knock someone concious, right?"  
"We don't know. She might have a thesis for one. We are going to go look around in her lab." They leave to go down stairs to her lab. Marceline races upstairs. Checking on her girlfriend, worried. She pats her head, kissing it. Tears filling her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry this happened baby..."

Once the others appear, they walk up to the room, seeing Marceline on the bed crying. They knew it was just to much to help with. They left the girl to cry in peace, waiting downstairs until it could be safe.


	10. One Million Tears I've Cried

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of Adventure Time, I am not making any profit off of this either.  
WARNING: There WILL be mature content, close, but not explicit. This will have lesbian affairs.**

Marceline was so petrified that she would never had her precious princess back. It's been 2 weeks without her girlfriend's kisses, and love. Even though she couldn't make eye contact with her, and kiss her, she could visit her, and await until she awakens. Marceline would spend the night there, holding her, hoping she would awaken in her arms, and she could cry tears of joy that her princess is awake. Sometimes Finn and Jake would drop by, to make sure Marceline was okay and to see if Bubblegum has awoken.  
Finn and Jake feel so bad. If they didn't go to warn Marceline, her dad wouldn't have followed her, and Bubblegum and Marcy wouldn't have been disturbed. They felt that this was all their fault, and no matter how many times Marceline and Bubblegum's parents said that it wasn't anyone but Hunson's fault; they felt it was still their fault. And no matter what they did, they knew they couldn't make it up until she woke up.

"Hey Marceline." Jake walks in Bubblegum's room, seeing Marceline stroke Bubblegum's hair.  
"Hey guys."  
"Marcy, we know that this is a tough topic, and hard to help you out on something like this, but, wanna go to the mall?" Finn says, innocently.  
"I think I just want to hold Bon- I mean, Bubblegum."  
"C'mon Marce. Her parents need absolute silence today. They are trying to make a medicine to inject into Bubblegum to awaken her." Jake says.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, and we wanted to help take your mind off of Bubblegum." Says Jake.  
"I will never have my mind off of my princess not being able to see me, and me not being able to hold her and tell her I love her every day... Every second."  
Finn and Jake look at each other, saddness in their eyes.  
"I just want to hold her while she is awake and hear her say, 'I love you, Marceline.' But I may never hear it again." Marceline begins to tear up. "I want my princess back."  
Finn sits on the edge of the bed, holding Marceline, trying to confront her. "You do have your princess. She's just sick, and needs to take a nap for a while. She'll awaken soon." Finn grabs her by the wrist, lightly, trying to drag her away. "C'mon. We can go mini golfing, and rock climbing, and shop."  
"Since when do we have money?" Marceline asks.  
"We've always had money. We've been saving it for a rainy day. And, someone is having a pretty rainy two weeks." Finn says. Jake following by picking up Marceline. She begins to flail, phasing out of Jake's grasp.  
"I'll go with you in a moment." She runs to the princess, kissing her lips. "Sweet dreams my princess. I'll be back. I love you so much. And I'm sorry this happened to you." She holds her hand, walking away, onto Jake's back, along with Finn. "I'm ready now..." They head off, waving goodbye to the king and queen, and guards. Then, dashing off to the mall.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The kind and queen begin to mix liquids and solids, following directions Bonnibel wrote on a paper. It wasn't proven to work, but it was a thesis. Along with 3 other papers, following similar experiements. They knew that once they made one, and was to perform it on the princess, it wouldn't safe to inject more medication into her for at least 24 hours. They had72 hours to try and cure their daughter, until they sunk rock bottom.  
"Sweetheart, are you sure you are following everything correctly?" She asks her King.  
"I am doing exactly was is drawn and written on these papers."  
"Is it meant to be an injection?"  
"Yes. Do you have a sterile needle?"  
"Yep, is it all prepared?"  
"I believe so." The king swirls the liquid around in the test tube, getting the perfect dose written on the sheet. They have been working on just this one for 3 hours - since everyone had been gone. The queen stands up, grabbing the syringe, the put the liquid into. It had an odd color, and smell. It was almost like a blood red color, with a hint of brown. It was fizzing at first, from the fluid eating away at the solid to be absorbed into the liquid. It smelt just a bit like vinegar and burning wood. They both put on blue rubber gloves, carefully pouring every speck of the liquid in the syringe, then capping the syringe.  
"Ready?" The queen looks at her husband, hopeful and afraid.  
"Any side effects listed."  
"She couldn't perform it on anyone, seeing as no one was in a coma. So, no. We will help her with this experiment though." She grabs the papers, and a pencil, walking up the stairs while her husband is holding the syringe. They go into her room.  
"Baby, can you go get a tissue and piece of tape from her bathroom to put over the wound that will appear on her arm?" The king asks his wife.  
"Of course sweetie." She walks in, grabbing a tissue, folding it, and getting a piece of tape. She walks back, with the king exhaling hard, pricking the princess in the arm, and pressing the liquid in the vein. Once the liquid runs out, the queen quickly tapes the tissue over the wound. They take off their gloves and lab equipment, and sit on couch on the other side of her room, with a timer, to help finish up the analysis of this medication.  
"How long do you think it will take?" The queen asks.  
"She estimated about an hour to an hour and a half." They look at each other and sigh. They knew that she was never wrong about her estimations, if it worked. It was going to be a long night, but worth if it worked, it sure would be worth it.

"MARCELINE!" Jake and Finn scream and she begins to slip and fall off of the rock climbing wall. She catches herself with phasing through the floorboards. She was supposed to be wearing a harness, because the rock wall went up high, but she said she didn't need one. Which, she really didn't. She was usually good at climbing rock walls. Very good infact. But, she couldn't even climb 25 ft. up the 150 ft. wall.  
"What happened?" Jake asks.  
"Bubblegum. I can't stop thinking about her. I just wanna go see her. I'm going insane. It's been like 3 hours without her!"  
"Haven't you been 3 hours without her before?" Finn asks.  
"Never. We have never been apart for even an hour. I need to be with her. I need to protect her."  
"No, Marceline. I'm sure her parents are working as hard as they can. They probably already have pieced together one of Bubblegum's formula's. It's just a matter of time until she is awake. Just wait." Jake says.  
"Then, let's go to The Vampire Cafe." It was one of Marceline's favorite clubs. She knew that if she went there, she could get a Bloody Mary, and get something in her system to help get her mind off of Bubblegum. Blood was a perfect distraction.  
"Alright Marcy." The three walk out of the mall, and Jake enlargens, Finn and Marceline jumping on his back, as he dashes to The Vampire Cafe.

Once arriving at the cafe, they walk in, and Marceline buys a Bloody Mary, slurping it down fast. Jake and Finn aren't going to order any drinks, but they do order some food. Hamburgers and fries work out perfectly.  
The Bloody Mary jolts through her system, making her adreneline rush. She needed this. She wasn't drunk, or even buzzed. But, just tasting the blood was perfect, enough to even make her pupils dialate.  
"Cheese burger please, blood instead of ketchup. No mustard." Marceline says to the bartender, as he quickly prepares it.  
"Here you are ma'am." The bartender slides it down the table, Marceline grabbing it, stuffing her face with the bloody, meaty burger. The three soon consume all of their food, then go to the game at the edge of the club. Not many people played, because, why pay to play a game that you dance to, when you can dance to the music around you for free? But, there were four arrow pads, for four players. The three climb on three different arrow pads, picking their characters, and then picking the song they want. Finn and Jake would do anything to see Marceline smile and have fun, which was what was happening.  
Once finishing, and Finn winning, they continue to play over and over. And until they knew it, it was closing. Finn and Jake had a similar game at home, and they wanted her to spend the night, so the parents had peace. Marceline, after thinking it over, agreed to stay.  
They soon arrived at the tree house, setting on the came on BMO, and connecting BMO to the widescreen TV. BMO wasn't necessary, but it allowed him to play as well, but without dancing, only by controlling. He always won, because he was the main control, but that didn't matter. Just having fun was what mattered. Especially now.  
They ended up pulling an all nighter, even though they weren't trying. At about 8 A.M, when they realized they were up all night, they crash. Marceline wasn't in the mood to sleep. Plus, she wanted to see her princess.

Marceline went to the Candy Kingdom, to see her girl. Once arriving, things looked wrong. The castle was blocked off. Even to her. The guards knew who she was, but no matter what, she wasn't allowed in.  
"Sorry, Marceline, you cannot come in at the moment." The guards say.  
"I need to see her!" Marceline shouts, stomping her foot on the ground. She goes around the corner, to the point where she is unseen, and phases on to her balcony. Once getting on the balcony, a huge white light was shining. This worried her.  
"BONNIBEL!" Marceline screams, going inside. She sees Peppermint Butler, the flash soon ending. She sits on the bed looking at her princess. She kisses her forehead. "What was that?!"  
"Marceline, don't worry, I just performed a spell to awaken her." Peppermint says. Marceline knew that this spell had it's side effects, that almost always came true. Her parents must have hit rock bottom, not wanting to inject more fluids into the princess. Peppermint leaves the room, and Bubblegum's eyes open.  
"Oh my god, baby you're awake!" Marceline kisses her cheek, hugging her tightly.  
"What? Who are you people?" She looks down at herself, "who am I?" Marceline knew it. She knew this would happen. Memory loss. Tears run to her eyes. The love of her life didn't know who Marceline was... Or even who she, herself, was. She knew nothing, other then how to breathe and blink.


	11. Love Will Find A Way

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of Adventure Time, I am not making any profit off of this either.  
WARNING: There WILL be mature content, close, but not explicit. This will have lesbian affairs.**

"Princess, it's me... Marceline.." Marceline says, holding her hand.  
"I'm a princess?"  
"Yes darling. And I'm your girlfriend."  
"Girlfriend?"  
"Yes baby. And these are your parents." Marceline says, pointing to the king and queen. "They are the king and queen of the candy kingdom, and you are their princess. And my princess."  
The princess looks at her parents, then herself. Confused.  
"I promise, I'll get your memory back. Even if I have to do it all on my own. I will help you sweetheart." Marceline hugs her, almost crying. The princess, confused, hugs her back. Marceline pulls away, grabbing her hand, standing up with the princess. "Come on, I'll show you around." Before leaving the room, her parents hug her, and whisper "I love you sweetie," in her ear.  
Walking downstairs, she shows her the dining room, kitchen, living room, bathrooms, and her parents room. Then, she walks downstairs to where her lab is located.  
"This is your lab."  
"Lab?"  
"Yes, you are a scientist. You invent things that help cure diseases most doctors concider 'uncureable'."  
"Like what?"  
"Well, I am a vampire, and me being a vampire, I don't sleep. So you made me a fluid to inject into my body, by needle, to put me to sleep. This way I can sleep with you and won't stay up all night, lonesome."  
"Wow. So can I ask you something?"  
"Anything."  
"How did we get together?"  
"Well, I moved into a house not to far from here, and met two of your best friends, Finn and Jake, and you came in, and your looks struck me. You were, and still are, gorgeous. And, when Finn and Jake were showing me around the area, we sat near each other, and got to know each other, then made plans to hang out, and I made a move on you, and you did back, and we began to date. Ever since then, we haven't been apart a moment. Even when you were in your coma, the longest I was away from you was a day. Which, this made me go crazy. I can't be without you. You made me experience love, and we've been together for a little over 7 months."  
"Wow... You sound so happy with me... Was I as happy with you?"  
"Well, you seemed it. We would sleep in each others arms every night, and cuddle and kiss, and maybe have a little sex. But, the sex didn't matter to me. All I wanted was to be happy with you, and to be with you."  
Bubblegum hugs Marceline, and Marceline hugs back, shocked. "Can you tell me something else?"  
"Of course."  
"Who am I?"  
Marceline takes her hand, and sits down on a bench in the lab. "You, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, are the most beautiful, generous, goregous woman in all of the land. You have the natural scent of sugar and strawberries. You have the kind heart that every one loves. You have the looks of a model, if not prettier than a model. You have the voice of a goddess, which you are, in my world. Not to mention, you are the next in line to be the ruler of the candy kingdom. Everyone here loves and worships you. Anything you want, they will do at your command. If you want subjects to test out a medicine, anyone will be willing, just for you. Everyone loves you. Especially me." She looks at Bonni, who is smiling, and tearing up.  
"I definately can say I'm happy with you." She sniffs her nose, hugging Marceline.  
"Come on. I'm going to show you to Finn and Jake." She picks her up bridal style, and floats up the stairs, and phases through the door with Bubblegum. "Hold on, cupcake." She grips Marceline tight, as Marceline dashes off to the treehouse right down the street. Jake answers the door.  
"Holy shit, Bubblegum! You're okay! FINN!" Jake yells, as Marceline lets Bubblegum down so Jake can hug her.  
"What Jak- BUBBLEGUM!" Finn runs to Bubblegum, hugging her. "I'm so glad you're okay!"  
"Okay, so, Jake is a dog, and Finn is a... Ummm..."  
"Human, sweetheart. Yes."  
"Human?"  
"Yes. I'll explain later."  
"Come in guys!" Jake offers them in, shutting the door behind them.  
"So what would you like to know that you don't already Bubblegum?" Jake says.  
"Ummm... Okay. Am I the only princess?"  
"No. You are the only princess of the candy kingdom, but there are many more kingdoms out there. There is the Flame Princess, which is who I am dating. The Ice Kingdom, which the Ice King runs - don't trust him. He's not a good guy. He tries to kidnap princesses to make them his wives by force. There is Lumpy Space Princess, which is one of our friends as well. She likes to gossip a lot. And so on." Finn explains.  
"Oh, wow. Alright. Ummm... If you're dating Flame Princess, who is Jake dating?"  
"I'm dating Lady Rainicorn. She is more a part of the Cloud Kingdom. She speaks Japanese, but I can understand her completely."  
"Cute." Bubblegum groans after that, holding her head in agony.  
"Guys, do you have any Asprin? She gets headaches a lot becasue of the coma and such."  
"Yeah. BRB!" Finn runs off, and dashes back with 2 pills, and a cup of water, handing it to the princess, who gratefully takes it.  
"Thank-you." She puts them both on her tongue, swallowing it with the water. "Marceline, do you mind if we go home? I want to see my parents."  
"Of course. Bye guys. Talk to you later." She picks up her girlfriend, and dashes off, hearing them yelling goodbye in the background. Once arriving, Bubblegum stops her at the door.  
"I didn't actually wanna spend time with my parents. I actually wanted to ask more questions. About our relationship actually." This makes Marceline's eyes widen.  
"Okay baby." They walk inside, and go to her room, both of the girls sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"So... Did we actually have any plans... like... together?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like, did we have plans to get married and have kids one day?"  
Marceline blushes. She fantasized a lot about having kids after marriage, one day. But, they never actually talked about it together, as a couple. "Well, we didn't make plans together. But - umm .. I've pictured it. Like I-I want kids with you, and to marry you one day. But, I wasn't going to just bring that up to you out of no where. I was just hoping it would happen on its own." She looks down, blushing. Bubblegum hugs her.  
"You know, even though my memory is gone, and I have had to ask you all of these questions, I feel like I already know you. And that I haven't been missing the absence of these 7 months." Bubblegum hugs and kisses Marceline. "It's like... I know I love you." The thought of princess Bubblegum never being able to forget loving Marceline made her heart skip a beat. It was almost as if Marceline was tattood on her heart.  
"I love you too baby." Marceline kisses her back. "I promise you won't be confused forever. I'm sure we can get your memory back baby."  
"I don't know if I want my memory back. This is perfect. It's like, I was born to love you. To have kids with you one day. It's like, no matter what I go through, I will always love you, and my heart will know we belong. I don't want to remember my past. I just want you and I." Bubblegum clings on her. Marceline holds her back, kissing the top of her head.  
"What are you saying exactly?"  
"Marceline, I know that we are meant to be, I can feel in my heart. I can feel that I am meant to be yours. I don't want to remember the pain that I felt in the past or anything similar. I just wanna be happy with you. To prepare to marry you one day, and live in the now."  
Marceline could only smile. Out of everything Bubblegum could've felt in this moment - confused, disoriented, upset, anxious - anything, she was happy that she had Marceline. That was the best feeling of all.

_**Authors Note: I know Lady Rainicorn speaks Korean. But, because I made her speak Japanese in one of the earlier chapters, I wasn't going to change it.**_


	12. Before The Blackout

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of Adventure Time, I am not making any profit off of this either.**

**WARNING: There WILL be mature content, close, but not explicit. This will have lesbian affairs.**

Marceline was shocked that the princess didn't want her memory back, or to even try, but Marceline wanted her dearest princess to remember the past. Especially everything she learned about science. She understands why the princess wants to only live in the now and not venture in the past, but, she deserves to remember everything that happened before Marceline came into the picture, and even a few months after dating. "Princess, baby girl, I think we should get your old memory back..."  
"No. I want to just live now. Loving you now."  
"I know, but, science is important to you, and I want you to remember our first dates and first kiss and stuff..."  
"But... In my mind, we basically recreated or will recreat that..."  
"Baby..."  
She sighs. She knows she needs her memory back, but she doesn't want it. "I know I need it... But... Can't I just believe that everything will be okay if I don't remember the past?"  
"You need to remember baby."  
"But how?"  
"Maybe it will come back naturally.. Maybe we will need to try to get it back on our own with medication or manually. I don't know, but we need to get it back."  
"Okay..." The princess sighs, sitting on the bed after being held in Marceline's arms on the couch. Marcy gets up, sitting on the bed, kissing her shoulders.  
"C'mon baby. It'll be alright. You'll still love me."  
"But... I won't have the feeling that we absolutely belong in each others arms for eternity. And to marry each other, have kids..."  
"Yes you will. If you're this in love with me, that feeling won't fade. I promise." Marcy wasn't quite sure on that, but she wanted to keep her happy. She needed her memory, and she needed to tell her something so she would agree to getting it back.  
"Let's go ask your parents if we should visit the doctor or try to find a cure with medication somewhere in your papers." Marceline stands up, holding her hand out for the princess to grab. She looks at her hand, and grabs it, standing up. Marceline locks her fingers in Bubblegum's, and walks downstairs with her.  
"M-mom.. D-dad..." She says, walking towards them.  
"Yes sweetheart?" Her mom asks.  
"Should we go to the doctor? So they can tell me if my memory will come back on its own or not?"  
"Sweetheart, it most likely will. Until then, walk around with Marceline, asking as many questions as you can, to see if anything clicks with your past."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because, most memories come back after a coma. Trust me."  
They walk upstairs, to re-live anything that happened in the past. Mostly things between them. Not because that was what mattered most, because, it wasn't. It's just, Bubblegum said that she was so in love with Marcy, it was like a tattoo on her heart, so maybe anything that happened between them, will click with the past.  
"So, tell me, what made us have sex?"  
"Well, after our first date to the drive in, we made plans to spend the night at your house and go in the hot tub after the movie. And, I didn't bring a swim suit, so asked to use one of yours, but you said we don't use them in the hot tub, so we got in naked, and it just kinda naturally happened. We weren't dating for very long when we first did it, but we knew we were happy together and would last, so it just naturally happened."  
"Did you take my virginity?"  
"Well, you told me I did, but I think you were just a little too good at it to be a virgin." Marcy winks smiling.  
"Did Finn and Jake know I was a lesbian?"  
"No. Finn actually liked you a lot before beginning to date his current girlfriend, Flame Princess. But, they accepted us very well. Everyone did. You were nervous that they wouldn't approve of us though, so I had to hold you and tell you that everything would be okay and no one would hate us because we love each other."  
"And my parents?"  
"Your parents still don't really like the idea of us. They didn't know you were a lesbian, and they weren't to happy that you chose a vampire to be your girlfriend. They wanted you to be with a prince that could also run the Candy Kingdom and be your king, when they pass on. But, I took you on a date that made you come home with a smile glued on your face. I took you to a fancy dinner, and to a ball. Your parents saw me a little different after that, but they still aren't a big fan of me."  
She looks down, playing with her thumbs. "Well... I'm a big fan of you." Both of the girls smile. "I hope they will grow to love you like I do."  
"Me too. Do you feel anything clicking? Like you've experienced this before?"  
"No, I don't believe so... Then again... All I can focus on is your beautiful eyes, and lucious black long hair."  
"Baby, I need you to try to remember."  
"Okay, ummm... What about your parents?"  
Marceline looks down. How does she bring this up? "Well... I don't really like talking about my family. My dad, well, he wants me to run his business, which is to be queen of the underworld, but I don't want that. I'm more of a musician, plus, I want to find love, which I did. He doesn't care if I find love or not, he won't let me leave without a fight. So, well..." She clears her throat. "He came up from the underworld not to long ago, because someone who works for him, told him where I was hiding and how to find me. Because of him, he tried to take me away by force, and you wanted to protect me, so you tried to fight him. And, my dad is good at fighting... So he swept you aside, and you hit your bookshelf, and a perfume bottle fell on your head and shattered. That's how you got knocked into a coma." She is still looking down, tears in her eyes. "That's why I don't talk about him. Because... He's not good..."  
Bubblegum didn't know what to say or think. She just grabs Marceline's chin, and pulls it up to kiss her, whiping away her tears. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Bubblegum looks into her eyes. Something clicks. She rememebers the fear in Marceline's eyes the day that she was defending her. Marceline frozen. Scared, scared to leave, and scared to lose Bubblegum. She remembers being locked in the bathroom, and getting out, and then being swept aside, and everything then going black. "I remember that..."  
"Oh my god really?!" Marceline begins to get excited.  
"Do you remember anything else?"  
"No. Not much. Umm... I remember his name being Hunson, and Finn and Jake being there. I don't remember anything other then that day." She holds her head. "Ugh, another headache."  
"It's okay, don't hurt yourself. You're doing so great. Let's go get you medication. This is good for today trying to get you to remember. Don't hurt yourself okay?" Marceline goes into the princess' bathroom, and gets 2 Asprin pills. Walking back out and handing it to her, with a small cup of tap water. "I'm going to take you out to lunch at Olive Garden. Let's take a good rest from trying to get your memory back, and get some food." Marceline smiles, taking Bubblegum's hand, grabbing the coat off the hook, handing it to her. "We just gotta make a quick stop at my house to get my motorcycle."  
"Can't you fly?"  
"Yes, but Olive Garden is a bit away, and that's too far to fly back when I have a full and empty stomach."  
"Oh okay." They walk downstairs, and fly to Marceline's place, and hop on her motorcycle, heading to Olive Garden.

Once arriving at Olive Garden, they get off, Marceline taking both of Bubblegum's hands, in her own, looking deep in her eyes. "I love you baby. Things are going to go back to normal. I promise. Then we can work on getting our future planned out." She kisses her forhead, then nose, then lips. Making Bubblegum blush bright red, smiling.  
"I love you too." She lets go of Marceline's hands, wrapping her arms around Marcy's neck, hugging tight. They hold hands, walking inside.

_**Authors Note: I know a lot of you are getting bored, and I'm really sorry. But I've just been so caught up in school, and my boyfriend, and friends, and I'm trying to make nice chapters and get to finishing up this fanfiction in less than 20 chapters, and I really want everything to come together nicely. So thankyou so much for the reviews, and sticking around, I really appreciate it. You are the best fans I could ask for. Thank-you so much! **_


	13. The Near Future

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of Adventure Time, I am not making any profit off of this either.**

**WARNING: There WILL be mature content, close, but not explicit. This will have lesbian affairs.**

It took about a month before Bubblegum regained her memory completely, but nothing even mattered about her past. She was just so in love with Marceline. Science didn't even matter, and that was a huge love of hers. No matter how much Marcy told Bonni that her science was needed all throughout the land of Ooo, she wouldn't listen. She just wanted to spend every waking moment with Marceline.

"Baby, come on. People need you to help heal them when sick."  
"I've come up with enough medications. People will be fine."  
"You don't know that. People need you to keep doing everything to keep them safe."  
"But ever since my coma a month and a half ago, I feel like life is too short to spend in a lab all the time."  
"I can always come watch you."  
"No, because then I can't focus and I worry about harming you."  
"Don't. Come on, you love science."  
"Not as much as I love you. I just want to spend time with you." Bonni kisses Marcy. "End of conversation babe."  
Marceline sighs. Kissing her back. She didn't want to tell Bonni what to do. She has a right to do whatever she wants. She isn't a little kid, and she can take care of herself, but she just doesn't want to be the only thing in Bonni's life. That isn't a good way to live your life either.  
"Baby, didn't you promise me that we would start talking about our future as a couple?"  
Marceline knew Bonni wanted to change the subject, but she did want to talk about that. Even though it's only been 10 months, she would love to marry Bonni now. Nothing could split the two up. "What do you want to talk about my love?"  
"Well... neither of us have jobs."  
"Since when does royalty need a job?"  
"Well... I don't. Stupid thing to say."  
"It's okay baby. We will rule this place together. What about your parents though?"  
"Well, they basically get paid forever, so they move someplace else, with a couple guards to make sure no one robs them, and we will keep in touch with them."  
"Can we get married soon?"  
"I hope so. Because the sooner we can have kids, that would be great."  
Marceline giggles, kissing Bonni. "Hey baby, I'm going to go out with Finn and Jake for a bit. I promised them I'd go with them to get your birthday gift. So, I'm sorry, but you obviously can't come. Because your gift is a surprise."  
"Aww.. I don't want to be alone and bored for like 2 hours."  
"Do science." Marcy pokes her in the stomach, smiling. "I love you babe." She kisses her, flying out the door to Finn and Jake's. Bonni's birthday was just in a few days, and Marceline got money from Peppermint Butler. Peppermint knew that Marceline would once rule the Candy Kingdom with Bonni, so he knew he would get his money back. She knew exactly what she was getting her.

"Hey Finn, Jake. Let me in." She says, knocking on the door. They look in the peephole, then let her in.  
"Hey Marceline." Both boys say.  
"Ready to go to the mall?" Finn says enthusiastically.  
"Yep."  
"Know what you're getting Bonni?" Jake asks.  
"I do. What about you too?"  
"I'm going to get her some new headphones. She seems quite into music more often." Finn says.  
"And you, Jake?"  
"I'm not good with gifts. I'm going to get her a gift card to the entire mall. It'll cost a bit extra, but that's okay."  
"What about you Marce?"  
"You'll find out on her birthday like everyone else."  
"Alright guys, we are wasting time, let's go." Jake and everyone else walks out the door. "Get on." Jake enlargens himself, Finn and Marceline getting on his back. The mall is a ways away, so they play some road games while waiting to arrive. Jake didn't mind walking that far, being larger, it was quicker to walk then fly anyway. Marceline couldn't fly with others in arms very fast, and she is low on gas in her motorcycle. So she's glad she didn't have to be the way of transportation.  
Once arriving at the mall, she goes with Finn to get her gift with him, but tells them that she is going on her own to get her gift, while they get the mall gift card. Which, they're okay with. The made a promise to meet up at the food court once done shopping.  
"Alright, see you in a bit." Marceline walks off. Hearing their voices shout in the background. She takes a right a bit ahead, disappearing to the two boys. She walks into a jewlery story, going up to one of the employees.  
"Hello ma'am, what can I help you with today?" The clerk asks.  
"I'd like an engagement ring. A nice one." The clerk smiles, walking towards a glass case near the back of the room.  
"This is the case with all of our engagement rings in it. The ones on the right are engravable, the ones on the left are not." Marceline looks around on the left side, knowing that she needs the ring now, and not in a week. She crouches down, getting a closer look at the rings. When she turns her head, one catches her eye. It has a silver band, with a kind of a pink tint. Its holding a huge diamond, almost shaped like a heart. It came with a matching ring, for $50 extra. She didn't know why it came with a second, but it was exactly what she needed - being in a lesbian relationship.  
"That one." She points to the rings.  
"Would you like both for-"  
Marceline cuts him off, "yes." The clerk goes over to get his keys to open the case, coming back, opening the case, and pulling out the box with the two rings. "Are you going to pay it all right now, or over a period of 3 weeks?"  
"Right now."  
"Okay, I'll ring you up over here." Both walking back to the register, and the total ringing up to $5,000 dollars. She had more then that, because Peppermint gave her $6,000. She wanted to get a beautifully expensive ring, but, she loved this one. Knowing it was perfect. She hands over the money, the clerk counting it 3 times, before handing over the rings. "Thank-you very much ma'am. Have a great day, and good luck." Marceline smiles, asking for a bag, to hide the box in, he has the perfect bag, just a plain black, not see through bag. No label, nothing, just black, It was perfect. Marceline walks out, waving goodbye. She walks to the foodcourt, gripping the bag tightly. She sees the two sitting at a table with sushi. They loved sushi. Though, Jake liked spaghetti more.

"Hey, Marcy." Finn says, waving her over. She walks over, and sits down. "What did you get her?"  
"I told you, you'll find out on her birthday."  
"C'mon, we won't tell."  
"Just be patient." She smiles, waiting for them to finish, so she can head back to see her princess. She wanted to drop the gift off at her house first, in her safe, where no one could get it. She was nervous for her birthday, but also excited.


	14. Happy Birthday!

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of Adventure Time, I am not making any profit off of this either.**

**WARNING: There WILL be mature content, close, but not explicit. This will have lesbian affairs.**

It was Bubblegum's birthday, and Marceline was so nervous. Instead of sleeping with Bubblegum with the medication she invented for her the night before, she stayed up, wrote music for a bit, then went to her house to grab the gift. When going back to the castle, she hid it in a drawer behind all of her beauty products, and under a cloth that Marcy has never seen Bubblegum use. While the princess was still sleeping, she practiced how to show it. She wanted it to be the last gift opened. She even put it in a box, wrapped up, then the ring box itself was inside. She had everything pictured in her head. When the princess opened the box, she would've gotten down on one knee while the ring box was being opened. Then, when she looked Marcy in the eyes, after opening the ring box and seeing the ring, she would've said, "I love you, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, and I want to spend forever together," putting her hand in hers, "will you marry me?" But, she was so afraid of her parents reactions. Marcy knew that Bubblegum wanted to be married, but she didn't quite know how her parents would feel. But, there wasn't much time to think and worry.

Morning came sooner than Marceline thought it would, and she layed next to the princess before she could awaken, to hug her, and kiss her good morning. Bonni rolled over, to face Marcy, and her eyes opened slowly.  
"Mmm, good morning baby." Bonni says.  
"Good morning birthday girl."  
Bonni smiles, "thank-you babe."  
"You're 19 now, boo. How's it feel?"  
"No different then yesterday."  
Marcy knew that would change once the present opening came.  
Her parents were knocking outside the door, "good morning sweetheart. Can we come in?" Marceline and Bubblegum seperate, knowing they wouldn't like walking in on the two cuddling.  
"Of course! Come in!" Once Bonni says that, the door opens, and the queen is carrying a breakfast table with eggs, bacon, pancakes, and orange juice, with two straws. Enough for both girls actually, which was a bit of a surprise. "Happy birthday!"  
"Oh! Thank-you guys!" The table is placed over Bonni's lap, and the two begin to eat. Her parents ruffle up her hair, and tell her to eat, take a shower, get dressed and come downstairs to celebrate her birthday. Which Bonni nods her head, agreeing too.  
"See you in a bit honey." Her mother says, both leaving the room. The two begin to munch down their food, and they hop in the shower together. Cleaning one another off, though, washing their own hair. They smile at each other, not wanting the shower to end, but they have to. It takes about 25 minutes to shower, and they get out. Drying off, and heading out to her room (which is connected to the bathroom) and Bubblegum begins to get changed.  
"Babe, can I curl your hair?" Marcy asks.  
"Sure. Do you know how?"  
"Yeah. I'll go get the curling iron." She walks in the bathroom, getting the curler, and plugging it in, waiting for it to heat up. Marcy gets changed while it's heating up. Once finished dressing herself, the iron is heated. She pulls Bonni between her legs, having them face to face, so she can get the front of her face. Once finished curling her hair, Marcy goes in the bathroom, to staighten her own, and put on makeup, which Bonni does her makeup as well.

When they woke up, it was approximately 10 A.M. Once finishing getting ready, it's about 12:30 P.M. So, not too long, but long enough to get her parents anxious. They walk downstairs, hand in hand, and Marcy's gift to Bonni, in her free hand.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The group of people in the living room yell.  
"Oh, thank-you so much everyone!" Bonni is holding her free hand over her heart, smiling, letting go of Marcy's hand to hug her parents, and say hi to everyone. Marcy walks over to the gift table, hiding it in the way back, so it's grabbed last. Once placing the gift in the appropriate place, she walks over to Bonni, grabbing her behind, and holding her around her waist. She was talking to Finn, LSP, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, and Flame Princess. Even though Bubblegum's parents didn't really like Flame Princess because they were afraid of how unstable she was, they knew that it would make Finn happy, and having Finn happy, made Bonni happy.  
"Oh my glob, you two are soo cutee!" LSP says, making the two blush. Bonni turns her head, kissing Marcy.  
"Aww, thank-you so much guys."  
"Sooo when's cake?" Jake says, everyone around them laughing.  
"Soon, don't worry."  
"How soon, is soon?"  
"Probably a couple minutes."  
"Alright guys, time for cake!" The king shouts.  
"Or a couple seconds." Everyone giggles, then sits at the large table, other than Bonni, standing beside her parents. They light the candles, and begin to sing, everyone joining in.  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Bonnibel, happy birthday to you!" Everyone sings in unison. She blows out her candles, eyes closed, making a secret wish. Cutting it would be a pain, seeing as the cake was probably twice the size of a wedding cake. Well, it kind of needed to be. Enough for all of Bonni's friends, and all of candy kingdom. It was approximately 3 feet long, and a foot wide. Also, it was triple stacked, each cake getting smaller as stacked, but not lessening in width. It was made this way so the cake slices didn't have to be so wide, because just once sliver of cake would be equal to how a usual cake slice density would be.  
It takes about a half an hour just to hand out the cake slices itself. It doesn't take long to eat though - maybe about 10 minutes per person. But, seeing as everyone got a piece at different times, it was about an hour afterwards until present opening came. The butlers, even though they are celebrating her birthday as well, clean up the tables, and go to the washroom to drop them off - to wash later.

Once everything is taken care of, and the table is clean, they announce that it's time for presents. Marceline sits next to Bubblegum, as her parents bring over one present at a time. There is about 400 people at her party, and her parents got her like 50 gifts, which is 450 (approximate) gifts to open. So, it took forever to get to Marcy's gift.

"Lastly is..." Bonni scrambles for a name on the gift, which isn't written.  
"It's mine babe." Marceline says, getting out of her chair. Bonni smiles at her, opening the box, seeing another box inside. It was time. Bonni pulled out the box, and Marceline got down on one knee infront of her, as the box opens. Everyone around them place their hands over their hearts smiling, and her parents are wide-eyed. Bonni looks at the rings, and gasps, looking at Marcy with a few tears in her eyes, and biting her lip to keep quiet.  
"Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, I love you more than anything. You showed me what love was. You filled my heart with joy and hope for the future. You're all I want forever. I know it's only been a short period of time, and we have been talking about this for a short period of time, but, we can always take time to plan. And, well, why wait to declare eternity with one another when we know that's all we want? So, will you marry me?" Marcy says, grabbing her hand, nervous for the answer. Everyone else has tears in their eyes, and her parents are anxious for the answer. Not showing much emotion.  
"Yes, of course! I love you too Marceline!" Bonni pulls her up, and hugs her tight, kissing her. Everyone aww-ing to what they just watched. Marceline grabs one ring, and slides it on Bonni's ring finger. Bonni grabs the other ring, and slides it on Marcy's ring finger. The two girls smile, and kiss once again, everyone aww-ing again.  
"So, you're my fiance now?"  
"Yes of course!" Bonni jumps in Marcy's arms.  
"Alright, well, we're going to cut the party short, so if everyone could please exit, we'll see you all soon. Thank-you for coming." The king says, forcing people out. Everyone exits, and Bonni's parents sit in two chairs, infront of the girls. "Sit, you two." Marceline and Bonni look at each other, sitting down. "Now, we are glad you two are in love, but, don't you think we are pushing this?"  
Bonni looks at Marceline, in a way that says 'I got this, okay?' "Mom, dad, I am happy with Marceline, and I'm 19. You two told me when I was 15, that if I didn't find love before age 21, I would have to get an arranged marriage. I found love, so, how am I pushing it?"  
"You've only been together for, what, 10 months?"  
"And? I would've had to marry someone who I just met if I waited until 21. So, I don't think we are. We can take the marriage planning slow, then have the wedding. It doesn't have to be all right away." After hearing this, the parents look at each other, and nod. Agreeing that Bonni was right, and that she deserved happiness.  
"Alright. As long as you're happy." The king and queen walk off, looking back around, "by the way, Marceline, you'll have to take Bonni's name if you want to rule with her." Then walk off. Marcy was okay okay with this. She hated her last name anyway.  
"I was so worried about this babe, but, you're parents didn't seem as mad as I thought they would be, and now I'm so happy."  
"I was a bit worried about them too. I so wasn't expecting an engagement ring though! Oh my goodness baby!" She hugs Marcy once again, kissing each other.  
"I love you too. Let's take you out to a movie and a nice dinner. Maybe we can go spend some of that money at the mall."  
Bonni giggles, and nods. They hold hands, and walk out, Marcy picking her up bridal style. They fly to Marcy's to hop on her motorcycle, and head to the movies. Once arriving, they take off their helments, and get ready to head inside, until Bonni stops them.  
"Marcy?"  
"Yes baby?"  
"Promise me something?"  
"Yes?"  
"Promise you'll love me forever?"  
"I promise that I will love you more then anything or anyone. Forever, and always." They smile, kiss, and head inside to buy tickets for a movie.


	15. Wedding Planning

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of Adventure Time, I am not making any profit off of this either.  
WARNING: There WILL be mature content, close, but not explicit. This will have lesbian affairs.**

"To match our personality's, I think that we should wear pink and purple."  
"Okay, princess, but, whose wearing the tuxedo?" Marcy says, sticking her tongue out.  
"Well, we could both wear dresses."  
"Nope, I'm wearing the tux."  
"Okay. So it'll be black and purple, and I'll have a poofy sequined pink dress - with a pink sparkly veil."  
"Okay baby." Marceline leans in and kisses her, watching her write down things on a piece of paper.  
"You know, you're going to be a queen, with me too."  
Marceline smiles and nods, kissing her again. But wait, that's right. She IS going to be a queen, of the Candy Kingdom. Once she is crowned, she cannot be bothered to be the vampire queen of the undeworld. Even if her father wanted her to work down there and rule, she is already crowned. "BABY! GUESS WHAT!"  
"What, what?!"  
"My dad can't do anything once we are married!"  
"Oh my fucking god that's right! You'd be crowned here, and the royal guards would prevent that from happening!" Bonni in excitment hugs Marceline tightly, and kisses her. Both girls blushing.  
"Alright, sorry boo. Let's get back to planning."  
"Okay babe. So, I'm going to make BMO, Jake, and Finn my men of honor."  
"Men of honor?"  
"Well, if I'm the husband, but I'm also a girl. I get a best man, and a maids of honor. So, I made it men of honor."  
"Creative. Okay, I'll make Flame Princess, LSP, and Lady Rainicorn my maids of honor. I know that the tradition is you usually choose your best friend. But... I'm marrying my best friend." Bubblegum saying this made Marcy blush.  
"Aww, you're cute." Marceline kisses her.  
"No you!"  
"You!" While arguing with each other, they move closer, almost by a magnetic force, smiling.  
"No! Youuu!"  
"You!"  
"YOU!" Then they kiss. Not that it was foreign, but it was always adorable to them.  
"So Bon-Bon, when do you want this wedding to take place?"  
"What about Christmas? That gives us a little over 6 months, seeing as my birthday just passed, and it's the time of miracles."  
"Aww, that's perfect babe. Okay, so Christmas is when it will take place, and we will give everyone a fair warning. Let's make it around 6 P.M when we start the ceremony, so people will have time with family. The after party can take place after, obviously, and last until morning."  
"Perfect! Wow babe, it feels like time has flown by."  
"I know. It feels like you moved in just yesterday."  
"I know boo. I love you so much"  
"I love you too, Bonni bear."  
Bonni smiles. Marceline had so many pet names for her. She felt bad when she only called her Marcy, baby, or babe. Whereas she was called Bonni, Bon-Bon, Bonni Bear, Babe, Baby, Boo, Bubblegum, basically anything starting with a "B."  
"You know Bonni, I consider you my hero."  
"Really? Why?"  
"Well, you slipped in a coma trying to defend me from my dad, that's one huge thing. But, the main reason I say it is because, before you I never thought love was real, and I know I've said this a million times, but... It's true. And, if I didn't escape to see if love was real, I would be trapped with my father. Thank-you."  
"Awww. You saved me a bit as well. You saved me from my mind. I never thought about finding love. All I thought about was science, because that's what my parents wanted from me. They fooled me into thinking that I loved it, whereas it was what I was forced to do. Now, I am free, and we are together. Now, we can focus on beginning a family. And I can promise you that we are going to teach them that love, friendship, and finding something that you like is important."  
"Good, that's exactly what I want."  
They smile, looking deeply into each other eyes. As they always were, they were in Bubblegum's room. They hear a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" Bonni asks.  
"Peppermint Butler, ma'am."  
"Come in!"  
Peppermint opens the door to see the two girls surrounded by cumpled papers on the floor, a notebook, a few pens, and them in their PJ's.  
"I came by to ask a question from the king and queen to you, Marceline."  
"Ask away."  
"Are you going to be moving in soon, and if so, are you two going to be moving in to the king and queen's current room?"  
"Is it any bigger?"  
"No, it is about the same. Bubblegum has one thing they don't - the balcony."  
"Well, where are my mom and dad going to go once we come into power?"  
"They are moving to a place not to far from here, it's already getting set up for them, so they will most likely be out before you two are pronounced the new rulers. We have 20 guards lined up to watch them as they age and protect them. I will continue to be your butler, though."  
"Well yay. No, I think we will stay in here, and when Marceline and I have kids, they can take mom and dad's room, and many of other extra rooms."  
"Are you going to keep your lab?"  
"Yes. Even though it isn't what I do much anymore, I did find many breakthroughs in science that could be helpful to my kids, or the candy people - as they have."  
"Fantastic. I'm glad." Peppermint begins to walk off.  
"Wait." Marceline jumps out of bed. "I know you and Bubblegum have been close basically since her birth, and, well, would you be the priest to marry us?"  
"My my, I'm honored! I don't know if I-"  
"Peppermint, you said you knew the entire speach to pronounce marriage. And that you married a couple once before. Of course you can! It would be an honor to have you marry us." Bonni says.  
"I'd love it, very much. Thank-you!" Peppermint walks out, smiling. He shuts the door behind him, and Marcy goes back to the bed.  
"Alright babe, you can write down Peppermint as our priest. Whose going to be the flower girl and the ring bearer?"  
"Any of the candy kids would love it. I'll pick two who seem more then willing."  
"You'll just pick any?"  
"Yeah, I mean. I don't have any cousins or anything because I'm an only child and I don't love two candy kids more than others."  
"True babe, very true. Alright. I think we got almost everything. What about brides maid's dresses?"  
"I think I want them to be knee length, pink, and baby blue - like cotton candy colors. For the men, I think normal tuxedos will be perfect - just black and white."  
"Alright babe, anything you want." Marceline says, kissing Bonni.  
"When you wanna go shopping?"  
"How about tomorrow?"  
"Why not today?"  
"I wanna spend today cuddling you, and kissing you, and taking a hot tub, and just spending today here." Marceline says.  
"Awww. Okay, I'm alright with that." Bonni gets up, and grabs her hand, pulling her into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. They take off their clothes and go in the hot tub.

"Marcy?"  
"Yes my love?"  
"I feel like I'm living a dream."  
"Me too babe. Me too." She sits on her lap, kisses her. She sits next to her after, then Bonni nuzzles her head in Marcy's neck. So much is running through Marceline's mind. Is she going to be safe from her father until the wedding? If she can go on until then, she will be perfectly safe. By what she knew, Peppermint Butler was performing a spell so the portal to the underworld was closed; every other day, seeing as the spell lasted 48 hours. So, as long as he stays there, she knows it's just smooth sailing. But, that wasn't the only of her worries. What if she wasn't the ideal wife? She did so much to be the perfect girlfriend, but what if that isn't going to be good enough when they are married? Plus, she's never taken care of kids, she doesn't know how to raise children. That was a huge fear of hers as well - fucking up her was petrifying to think about, but, she tried to keep out of her mind. She knows that Bonni will teach her anything needed. They were a team since day one, and now they will be a team forever. "I love you babe."  
"I love you too." Bonni kisses her cheek, moving to her lips. "I will forever."  
"And on December 25, it'll be official."


	16. What A Day

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of Adventure Time, I am not making any profit off of this either.**

**WARNING: There WILL be mature content, close, but not explicit. This will have lesbian affairs.**

It's October, 2 months before the wedding, and they are out shopping for what is needed. A lot of things have already been purchased. The flowers, vases, table clothes, wedding invites, and so on. What is being looked at today, is first, the wedding gown. Then, the gloves to match. Then brides mate dresses, and picking up the guys tuxedos for them. Yeah, waiting two months before the wedding would sound really procrastinated to most people, but they had a lot of people to put down on the list to invite. All of the candy kingdom, all relatives that can come from Marceline and Bonni's side, the brides maids, the best men, and some of the flame kingdom. Which is a lot of people.

Before going to the shop to look at wedding gowns, they go back to the castle to drop off everything already bought. (They rented a van for just today, because they need to take people with them and get a lot of things.) Peppermint Butler, and Bubblegum's parents offered to begin writing and sending some of the invites out for them.  
After going to the castle, they head off to the bridal shop, so they don't miss their appointment. They only had an hour and a half to look at all of the dresses, seeing they don't have a limit to spend. They more wanted to look at the expensive dresses. They knew what dress style they were looking for, obviously.

They arrive at the bridal shop, and step up to the lady at the front desk.  
"Hello. Marceline and Bonnibel Bubblegum."  
"Ahh yes, hello. You're right on time!" The lady stands up and walks to a door down a hallway - their dressing room. "Someone should be in in just a bit to help get the exact dress you are looking for! Good luck to the both of you." She leaves, and shuts the door. Leaving the two there to wait.  
"Are you excited to try on dresses my love?"  
"Yes! It's like I've been waiting my entire life for this moment. To try on dresses and see what I will be walking down the aisle in. And of course, marrying you." The two smile and kiss. The person waiting on them walks in in the middle of this kiss.  
"Well, you two certainly seem eager to get ready." She smiles and sits in a chair infront of the two, making them stop. "Alright. So are you both looking for dresses today?"  
"Nope. Just this pretty pink lady." Marceline smiles at her, kissing her cheek.  
"Alright. Bonnibel correct?"  
"Yes."  
She takes out a pad of paper, and begins to write, "Alright. What are you looking for today? What style dress?"  
"Poofy princess dress."  
"Alright. Any lace or anything?"  
"I want to dye it a nice light pink in the end, so anything that can dyed - which I'm guessing lace can't." She hands a swatch of pink color over to the lady.  
"Okay. We can dye just about anything. Even the veil to match."  
"Alright. Then, I'd like it to tie in the back, like a corset - not zip. I want it to be strapless, and to have a sweetheart top. I don't mind sequins or anything else on it."  
"Okay, I will be back with 5 dresses matching what was said, and we can start to try stuff on!" She tucks away the pen, and walks off.

"Wow, it's like you're a pro at this."  
"Maybe I am. Maybe I've been married before you."  
"Married before me and a virgin? Keep dreaming sweetie." They kiss.  
"Where are we picking up the brides maids?"  
"FP's castle. I told them that we would be there around 3." Marceline pulls Bonni closer, wrapping her arm around her.  
"Awesome babe."  
"I can't wait to see you in princess dresses. Not like you're not a princess already, because you are. But - ugh you know what I mean."  
"Don't hurt yourself." Bonni giggles, kissing Marceline. They snuggle, waiting for the woman to come back, and hold hands. Within 5 minutes, she knocks, and is holding 5 huge dresses.  
"Alright, Marceline, step into the hallway where the chair is, and I'll send Bonnibel out in dress #1." Marceline does as she is told, and goes outside. "Here's dress number one." She takes it out of the bag, as Bonni undresses, and begins to lace up the back. Every single dress she got had a lace-up backing, like she asked. Once laced up, she looks in the mirror, smiling, and walks out.

"Here's dress number 1!" The woman announces. Marceline stares at it. It was so gorgeous. Strapless, corset back lace-up, poofy, and simple design for the most part. The only design it had, were sequins following the top of the dress.  
"How do you like this one babe?"  
"It's gorgeous. Not to much going on, exactly the design you asked for. I think it's perfect because it won't take away from the pink, and the corset itself has a lot of design to it."  
Bonni begins to tear up, thinking about the wedding and how beautiful everything will be. She pictures herself walking down the asile in that dress and smiles. She wasn't going to stop here, but she did like it very much.  
"How do you like it boo?"  
"I love it. But, I don't know if I'm definate on this one. I do wanna look at the others." She turns back, and walks back into the room, shutting the door. She strips out of that dress, and the lady puts it back. She takes the second dress out and begins to dress her again. The lady opens the door, walking out, and Bonni following.  
"Dress number two!" Says the lady, as Bonni steps up on the platform once again. This one was also gorgeous, but a little over the top. It had the same basic design that Bonni asked for. But, the special features were a little, much. It was a pre-sparkly dress, which would've made the dress perfect alone. But, it also had a sequin design wrapping around the heart at the top of the dress, forming a sequined heart. It also had a lace skirt. It wasn't her favorite, but all the mattered was Bonni's opinion.  
"So?"  
"I don't know baby. I don't really like it. It's so much. It has so much design, and plus the dye. I think it's a lot, but if you like it, then I love it."  
"I think the same babe, and I'm glad you were open. I don't want this one." She turns back around, heading back to the dressing room, and undressing again. Time for dress number 3.  
"Alright, dress number 3." Bonni steps up on the platform again. This dress, like the others, had the basic design asked for by Bonni, as all of the others will. It was completely plain. Just the corset, sweetheart top, puffy skirt.  
"Do you like the plain?"  
"Not so much. I think some design is good."  
"Yeah. I do like the plain though, but because the first dress was basically the same, and fit my breasts better - so less to fit to me - but, with a bit of design, I don't think I'll go with this one either. And, I don't think I want to go with any other dresses. All I want is the first one."  
"Perfect! So you picked your dress?"  
"Yes."  
"Yay!" Marceline gets up, hugging Bubblegum. The lady and her go back in the room, get on the first dress, the veil, and walk down to the tailor, so the tailor can get the estimates to fix the dress to fit her perfectly, and to dye it. It took about 20 minutes to get that put on the dress, but then they head out, waving goodbye to the nice lady. They were told to come back in 2 weeks to make sure the dress fits perfect, and the dye is exactly what they wanted. It was 2:36, so a little early to go see if they are ready to go, but they go to the Flame Kingdom anyway. LSP is always late, so they knew once arriving, they would have to wait. They hop in the van, and drive to the flame kingdom.  
"So are you happy with your choice baby?"  
"More then happy. It matches me so perfectly - just like you do." Marceline smiles, and awws. Wanting to kiss her, but needing to pay attention to the road. She places her right hand in Bonni's though, squeezing tight, then releasing.

Once arriving at the flame kingdom, they park outside the entrence, so the car won't melt or anything. They walk to the castle in the kingdom, and see Lady Rainicorn and Flame princess sitting side by side. It is 2:50 now, so it would be about 15 minutes before LSP would show up.  
"Hey guys!"  
"Hey FP, Lady Rainicorn"  
Lady says something in Japanese. No one could understand her - only Jake. So they just nodded.  
"Sit down guys. The flame won't hurt you. It runs off of my emotions. If I'm calm, then the fire is room temperature."  
"Interesting." The two sit on the bed. No one knew what to talk about, so they just sit in silence. Just as it was guessed, LSP arrives at about 3:05.  
"Hey guys! Sorry I'm a bit late, I had to fluff up my lumps." LSP floats in, and they all stand up, heading to the van.  
"Let's go guys!" They get in, turn up the music, and head off. Everyone sings on the way, not even realizing how fast they got there. They jump out of the car, and go look at dresses. Bonni knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted to get cocktail poofy, baby blue dresses, strapless, and sparkly. So, to get things over with quickly, she goes and asks an employee where she could find a dress like that.  
"We don't have any dresses exactly as described, but, we have a white dress like that, and we could send it out to be dyed the color you are asking for."  
"Perfect."  
The lady walks to show them where the white dresses are in that style. There are a ton of them. The three begin to look for their sizes. Finding Lady Rainicorns and LSP's was hard, because Lady was so tiny, but so long. LSP had so many lumps, so finding something that fit her perfectly, without falling down, or "squishing her lumps," was difficult. Bonni knew that tailoring would have to be done for them. FP found her dress size easily, and went to go make sure it fit, which, it did. It didn't match her color very well, because she is fire, but, it's what Bonni wanted. Lady and LSP try on about 7 different sizes, and pick the one that would need the least amount of tailoring. Once finishing, they purchase the dresses, and go back to the flame kingdom to drop the three off. Flame princess got to bring her dress home, but because the other two need to tailor it, they tell the two to meet back at the candy kingdom in two weeks to pick the 2 dresses up. They wave goodbye, and head off to the tailors to drop the dresses off. Bonni knew what needed to be tailored, so she explains it in great detail to the man, and he says to come back in a week to pick them up. They smile, and head home. By the time everything was done, it was 5:00, and Bonni was exhausted.

"Wow, what a day, right baby?"  
"Yeah. I'm pooped. Wanna sleep with me? Because I want to go to bed now, but I want you to hold me and stuff."  
"Of course." Marceline takes the liquid that Bonni has supplied multiples of for sleeping for Marceline. They strip completely naked, climbing in bed together, and drifting to sleep. Why naked you may ask? Because, they were to lazy to get into PJs, and, waking up naked next to each other, was always a good wake up reminder. It lead to great sex too.  
It seemed like things were going by so fast. Just two months and they would be ruling the Candy Kingdom together, and soon have a kid.


	17. The Wedding

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of Adventure Time, I am not making any profit off of this either.**

**WARNING: There WILL be mature content, close, but not explicit. This will have lesbian affairs.**

After all of the planning, and waiting, today was the day. The day they got married, and tied the knot. They had the rehersal dinner last night, and everything went perfect. But everyone knew that the two girls would be more nervous the day of the wedding then at the rehersal dinner.  
They sure were right. The two were more nervous then they ever had been. And this was the day that Marceline would see Bubblegum in the perfected dress, and the day that they would say the two words everyone is dying to hear... "I do." But, because the wedding was in the evening, they had a lot of time to kill before the wedding. Like cleaning, packing for the honeymoon, and of course opening Christmas gifts together. After all, today is Christmas.  
Marceline got Bonni a few band t-shirts, some more PJs, more perfume, make-up, new test tubes, because some of hers were cracked, new pink goggles, because her strap keeps breaking off, and more chem ingredients. Bonni loved everything. Marcy knew that she could and should've gotten more for her, but she didn't know what else to get her, plus, she was just so nervous because of the marriage.  
Bonni got Marceline a leather jacket, leather studded gloves, black spiked high heels, band t-shirts as well, a new straightener because Marceline's took years to straighten her hair, a few pairs of skirts and shorts, a gift card to Hot Topic, and a new pair of underwear and a new bra. She got so much more for Marcy, and that made her feel guilty. But no matter how many times she tried to give the Hot Topic gift card back, for her to spend on herself, she refused.  
"Baby, I don't care if you didn't get me much. We have ever lasting money, you could buy me anything in the world, and it wouldn't matter. Marrying you today is all I could ever ask for. And you went over board on that. I mean, for my birthday you proposed to me, and bought me the most beautiful engagement ring. You are perfect in every way boo, and I'm just glad that today we are getting married."  
"Aww, you're a sweetheart."  
"So where are you taking me for our honeymoon?"  
"You'll find out."  
"Please tell me! Please please!"  
"Not yet, you'll find out soon enough my love."  
"Fine fine." Bonni sits on Marceline's lap, kissing her passionately. Marcy kisses back with just the same amount of passion. Marcy stops the kiss.  
"I love you SO much!"  
"I love you SO much more!"  
"Nope."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Prove it."  
"How else can I prove it, I'm marrying you."  
"Then we love each other equally."  
"Fine." Bonni stands up, kissing Marcy quickly. "I'm gonna shower, then I'm going to go to the hair dresser to get my hair done for the wedding, which you should come too."  
"Naw, I'm the husband. I'm just gonna have my hair straightened."  
"Alright babe."  
"I'll stay here and clean up, and when you come back, we can go to the chapel, and get ready. We'll bring Peppermint, Sweetart - the flower girl, and Gumdrop - the ring bearer, with us to the chapel."  
"Don't forget Cinnamon Bun, the usher."  
"Of course."  
"Are we gonna meet the best men, and bride's maids there?"  
"Yeah, I told Cinnamon Bun that when they arrive to come to my dressing room, and I'll walk out with them to the stage."  
"Alright." She walks off, and gets in the shower. Just a few more hours and it's happily ever after for the two. Well... More like the beginning of their lives.

It was just nearly an hour before the wedding. Almost everyone had arrived, and the two were almost ready. Bonni was just getting some final touch ups, and Marcy was getting some make-up put on. Even though Marceline hated make-up, she did want to look extremely gorgeous, and perfect for her bride.  
Marceline wasn't the type to stress for perfection, but today had to be perfect, it just had to be. The flowers, the crowd, their looks, the kiss, everything had to be perfect! But she was just so afraid somethign would go wrong and Bonni wouldn't view her the same. Even though the chances of losing her were slim, it could still happen. Marceline felt like everything was just a dream, and that none of this was even real. How could she have gotten the sweetest, most beautiful girl in all of Ooo?  
"Alright Ma'am, your make-up is all done." The woman says to Marcy, making her spin around in her chair to look in the mirror. She looked flawless. After all of the make-up was on, she asked the lady to leave, so she could get dressed. Her tuxedo was exactly how she pictured it. This sure would be a colorful wedding. After getting dressed and looking in the mirror for about 5 minutes, there was a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" Marceline asks.  
"LSP, Finn, Jake, FP, Lady Rainicorn, and BMO."  
"Come in guys."  
The door opens. "And ladies!" LSP says.  
"Sorry." Marcy giggles. "You're right on time. Do you have your dresses girls?"  
"Yep."  
"Alright there is two bathrooms down the hall, men and women. You'll have to take turns, unless you don't care changing together."  
"Jake, BMO, and I get changed in the same room all the time, and we all have our tux's, so we can all get changed, it doesn't matter."  
"Alright."  
"Well, I'm not changing with everyone, no one can see these lumps but I!" LSP says.  
"That's fine, as long as you are all dressed within 30 minutes." They nod, and run down the hall to get changed quickly.

The boys come back in approximately 10 minutes. They all got changed in the same room, so it was quick for them to return. The girls, on the other hand, took a total of 20 minutes to finish getting ready all together. Just 10 more minutes, and they would be ready to start.  
"Nervous?" FP asks.  
"Very." She walks over to the vanity, that has a piece of paper on it, it was her vows. "Just 10 more minutes and I will be marrying the love of my life."  
Everyone awws. They were more then happy for the two, and they knew that they were perfect. But, they didn't want to see Marceline nervous. And, they wanted to see Bonni, but they knew that she had to stay in the dressing room unseen by the husband/wife, because seeing the dress before the wedding is bad luck. While they were all standing in silence, they heard a knock on the door.  
"It's Peppermint."  
"Come in."  
"It's time Marceline."  
"Okay. Let's go everyone." They follow Peppermint out, and onto the chapel's stage. She stands, holding both of her hands together, waiting for the music to begin. Sooner then later, it does. The flower girl, with the ring bearer ahead, begins to throw flower petals on the floor, once she finishes, and sits down in the front row, the bridal music begins. Marceline can't help but get a huge smile on her face when she sees Bonni walking down the aisle, her arm locked with her dads. The pink beautiful bride is walking down the aisle, with the veil over her face. Everyone smiling in the audience. It only took a few seconds until she reached to stage. The hold hands, and Peppermint begins to speak.  
"We are gathered here today..."  
Marceline couldn't focus on the words being spoken from Peppermints mouth. She was just staring at Bonni. Her eyes, her make-up, her dress, everything about her. Bonni couldn't pay attention either. She was just smiling staring into Marcy's eyes, slowly moving closer to each other, without actually realizing it.  
"Marceline, do you take Bonnibel to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold, for better or for worse, richer or for poor, sickness and in health, for the rest of eternity?"  
"I do."  
"Bonnibel, do you take Marceline to be your lawfully wedded wife? To-"  
"If I didn't I wouldn't be here - I do." The crowd errupts in laughter.  
"I now pronounce you wives - and queens of the Candy Kingdom." The ring bearer brings over the crowns and rings, as they place each on each other. "You may now kiss the bride." The two kiss passionately, as everyone claps. As the kiss breaks, Peppermint begins speaking again. "Now we will hear the exchange of vows. Marceline."  
"Bonnibel, you are the highlight of my life, and everything I have ever dreamed of having. I will care for you as a mother would care for her newborn. I will be the best you could ever dream to have, like you are to me. I am so glad I found you when I moved here. Speaking of which, when I moved here, you were just a scientist that never found time for friends or a relationship. Now, we are standing here, married, and new rulers of the Candy Kingdom. I am so glad that you are my present, and future, along with the children we will have soon." Marceline kisses Bonni's cheek, and people aww and smile.  
"Bonnibel?"  
"Marceline, when I first met you, you were a prankster, a hopeless romantic, and shy. Now, I am standing here, getting married to you. You were afraid of losing me and you still are. We have found a way to sleep together, so you aren't awake all night, and you were by my side all through my coma. I love you so much, and this is dream I've been waiting for, and living in my sleep. I can't wait to have kids and teach them everything I learned from you. Without you, I was trapped in my mind, my nerd mind, and now I know life means more then that. Now, you're Princess Marceline Bubblegum, thank-you for being all I've ever wanted and giving me a chance at a new life." Bonni leans in and kisses Marceline on the cheek as well. Marceline smiles, picking her up bridal style, and running down the aisle, as the music plays. Everyone shouting, following them.

Everyone reaches the room where the after party is thrown. Everyone gathers, and they play some party music. A few waitors go around with side dishes for people to munch on. Such as cheese and crackers, meat kabobs, and various candy. About 20 minutes into the party, Marceline and Bonni have their dance together. People push aside, making room for them to dance. They make the dance beautiful. Throwing some tango in there, and new generation slow dancing. It was about 4 minutes long, once it ends, the two kiss quickly, and walk upstairs to an overhead balcony to the crowd.  
"Now I will remove Bonni's garter, and throw it to the men." She goes up her dress, removing it with her teeth, and throwing it to the crowd. Cinnamon Bun catches it, and he jumps in glee. "Now the bouque." Bonni stands up, back to the crowd. The woman are screaming, stretching their hands to the sky, as she throws it backwards. Flame Princess catches it, controlling her emotions to calm so they won't burn. She smiles and blows a kiss to Finn. Making Finn blush. They continue to dance before cutting the cake. It was a fantastic party, and they couldn't wipe the smile off of their faces. Being so in love.  
"I love you Bonnibel."  
"I love you Marceline Bubblegum." They kiss, no one hearing them, just seeing the kiss and smile on their faces. It was just them forever, until they had kids. Which, was soon to come.


	18. Honeymoon Day 1

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of Adventure Time, I am not making any profit off of this either.  
WARNING: There WILL be mature content, close, but not explicit. This will have lesbian affairs.**

The honeymoon was today. They have an early plane ride, so Marceline wanted to stay up all night so she would be awake to catch the plane. The clock reads 3:15 A.M. Time to wake up Bonni. Their flight leaves at 4:30, and it's always good to get there before hand, so you aren't mixed up in a shuffle of people. Bonni still has no idea where they are going, but she will soon enough.  
"Wake up beautiful." Marceline says, shaking Bonni awake.  
She groans, blinking over and over to try and get up, rolling on her side to check the time. "3:17?! Why so early!"  
"Shhh calm down love. Our flight leaves at 4:30. Even though we are all packed, it's good to double check that we got everything, and that we are ready enough to get on the plane. Plus, getting there early is a good idea too. I'm going to fly us to the airport, even though it's quite a ways away - I don't want you to freeze your ass off on the motorcycle."  
"Are you sure babe? I can bundle up."  
"Yeah, my muscles will be tired, but I have a few hours to relax on the plane." She smiles, leaning in kissing Bonni. "Speaking of tired, did you bring the stuff so I can sleep?"  
"Yep. It's in my bag, nice and secure so it would get shifted or broken during the flight. I'm going to bring it as my carry on anyway. With my phone charger and stuff."  
"Perfect."  
"Marcy boo, what are you bringing as a carry on?"  
"I'm bringing a pair of pants, underwear, bra, shirt, toothbrush, phone charger, and hairbrush. That way if anything gets lost at the airport, I have my necessities."  
"Oooh that's a good idea. I'll put my toothbrush and hairbrush in my carry on bag. That's all that will fit though."  
"Okay boo. Go do that now. Get in suitable clothes, do what you need so we can get out the door." Bonni darts to get the toothbrush and toothpaste along with her hairbrush out of her big suitcase. She runs to the bathroom to go and brush her teeth and hair before moving it to her carry on. Marceline gets her toothbrush and stuff out of her carry on as well, to do the same. Then both girls put it back in their carry ons. Bonni goes in her closet and gets one of her lighter outfits that would be comfortable on the plane. Marceline gets the clothes that Bonni got her, and wears them. Smiling towards her.  
"You're amazing, Marcy."  
"I know." Marcy sticks her tongue out. "You only have your carry on and big suitcase right? Because I'm going to need you to hold on to the carry ons while I carry you. I have enough strength to carry you and the two big suitcases, I just need you to hold the carry ons. We will be going very fast, so you'll have to hold on as well."  
"Okay babe. I'll do what I can for you. Are you ready to go?"  
"Yep." Marceline stretches a bit, dashing around the house at top speed, locking everything up, other then the balcony door, where they will be leaving from. She locks the door, putting the spare key in her carry on, and the original key in Bonni's carry on. She waves goodbye to the guards, who wave back. Kneeling down, so Bonni can get on, and grabbing the two large suitcases, as Bonni holds tightly onto the smaller ones, also holding on tightly to Marceline. "Ready?"  
"Yep. Got the tickets."  
"Yeah, they are in my pocket. Can you get them and put them in the carry on?"  
Bonni gets off her back, invading her pockets. "They aren't in your pockets.."  
"I know, I lied, I just wanted you to touch my ass." She snickers, Bonni flicking her head as follow up, chuckling. "Alright. Get on and hold on." Bonni gets on again, grasping everything with all of her might.  
"Okay." That was Marceline's sign to go. She takes off, at top speed, flying to the airport. Which, by car takes about 45 minutes to get to. By flying at her speed, it'll take about 10 minutes. She could go faster, but she needs her strength and to make sure Bonni is safe.

Ten minutes later, making it about 4:00, they arrive at the airport. Which, is dead. They go inside, showing the lady their ticket, and telling them to wait over by where the plane will be. They nod and walk towards it. She gave the girls a weird look, which, they didnt realize why until Marceline looked at Bonni, and couldn't hold in her laughter. Her hair got very messed up on the fly over here, and their were bugs stuck in her candy-like hair.  
"Sweetheart. Come here." Marceline says to Bonni. Bonni walks toward her, and Marceline picks out the bugs, most of them being dragonflies, mosquitoes, and bees. Bugs didn't bother Marceline. She actually could communicate with them. So, she didn't get harmed by the bees. Marceline reaches in Bonni's carry on, getting the hairbrush out of it, handing it to Bonni. "Brush your hair sweetie."  
"Why didn't you get a creature infestation in your hair?"  
"Because I don't have sugar sweet hair. If I were flying alone, I may have gotten a few mosquitos to bother me, but because you have sugar sweet hair, they went to you."  
"No fair."  
"Hey babe, that's something you can't control." Marceline kisses her.  
"Flight number 12 may now board, flight 12." The announcer says.  
"That's us love." Marceline says, grabbing Bonni's hand. They go through the metal detector things to make sure they have no weapons and such, placing their bags on the convator belt. The employees hand back the carry ons to Marcy and Bonni, and nod them to go, as they put the suitcases in a shute, that shoots downstairs for them to board it. They walk on the plane, and get in the seat number the ticket reads. Not many people were on this plane. At least so far. People still had 20 minutes to make it to the airport.

By the time the flight was to take off, and they were told to fasten their seatbelts for take off, only about 4 more people boarded. It was to be a quiet plane ride, which was good. Marceline expected Bonni to sleep the entire ride, and she was right. After the woman with pillows and blankets came around, and handed them to Bonni, (10 minutes after take off) she was out. Marceline cuddled with her, listening to music during the ride. It was to be a 3 hour flight. She was taking her to a tropical island, she rented a condo on the beach for a week. That was long enough for a honeymoon, and long enough to make love together. She didn't know when they would make love together, but whenever it happens, it will. Because the two are girls though, they would have to make love, then Marceline would have to inject a sample of her DNA that Bonni took last night, into Bonni's egg within her. It wouldn't hurt, it would just feel weird. Even though that's how she had to get pregnant, they still needed and wanted to make gorgeous love.

"Alright, buckle up everyone, time to land." Marceline buckles up Bonni, which wakes her up, and then buckles her self.  
"We're here babe. We just need to buckle for landing."  
Bonni rubs her eyes, smiling. Once landing, she jumps out of the plane, with excitement. They weren't very close, nor too far from where they were staying. So, Marceline was going to call a cab to take them to where they needed to go. The condo she rented was stocked with food for the week as well. It was expensive, but it didn't matter. It was perfect.  
"OH MY GOODNESS! THIS PLACE IS GORGEOUS!" Bonni smiles, jumping in Marceline's arms, which makes Marcy drop the bags to catch her.  
"Alright alright love. Save it for the bedroom." She snickers, grabbing the bags, and heading to the convator belt to pick up their suitcases. They were first to come out - or maybe just first that they saw. Marceline had the directions to get to the condo on her phone. So she takes it out, and flags down a taxi, handing the cab driver her phone, while he inserts the address on his GPS, starting the meter. The ride was silent. Bonni was focused on outside and how beautiful it was, and Marceline was focused on getting there as soon as possible, so she could eat. The drive took exactly 12 minutes. She knew that because she was paying attention to every second she didn't have food in her stomach.  
"43 dollars please." The cab driver looks back at her for cash. Marceline hands over exact payment, and gets the bags out of the trunk, and flags him to leave. They bring the bags inside, as Bonni squeals with happiness. The condo was gorgeous. Right on the beach, a beautiful large bed, and it looked so... beachy. Marceline shuts the door, and goes to the kitchen. She begins to cook toast, bagels, eggs, and bacon. Enough for both of them. She was starving. No way she would eat the airplane food or airport food. The toast and bagels finish. She spreads one bagel with grape jam, one with strawberry jam, one with butter, and one with peanut butter. Same with the toast. She puts the bacon on a plate, and the eggs on a plate. Marceline takes half, and puts the rest on Bonni's plate.  
"Come eat babe!" Marceline shouts to Bonni, who was exploring the house. The girl must be hungry, but all she wanted to do then, was explore.  
"Coming!" She rushes to the kitchen, sitting down, instantly digging in her food, just like Marcline did.  
"I knew you had to be hungry." She says, talking with a mouth full.  
Bonni nods, eating as fast as she can so she can look around more, and go in the ocean. She's never been in the ocean ever in her life.  
"Slow down sweetheart." Bonni shakes her head in disagreement. She was to eat as fast as she could to get to the ocean. She ate everything up, and drank all of her milk, getting a bit of water to wash that down as well. She goes to brush her teeth, and collapse on the bed. She knew it wouldn't be smart to swim yet. Marceline slowly finishes eating, and brushes her teeth as well. "Wanna go swimming in about 20 mintues after the food settles?"  
"YESSS!" Bonni shouts smiling, climbing on her lap, kissing her passionately.

20 minutes past, and the two are in their bikini's. Bonni smiles, seeing Marceline in a bikini. It was sexy. The beach wasn't close to private, but, that was okay.  
They dart outside, and to the beach. Bonni realizes that the water is a bit cold, and Marceline giggles at her wimpiness. She picks her up, flying above water, and the two drop into the water, Bonni helplessly falling into the ocean. Bonni comes up for air, after going underwater, and giggles.  
"I WASN'T READY."  
"Aww cry about it."  
Bonni chuckles, and forces Marceline underwater, as Marceline pulls her under. They come up and begin to laugh, splashing each other - getting hit by waves every so often. Marceline didn't have anything directly planned, but acting like best friend on the first day of the honeymoon, sounded perfect to her. Marcy smiles, while they were splash fighting, and leans in to kiss her, getting the taste of saltwater in both of their mouths, from their lips. There weren't many people at the beach, because it was like 8 A.M, so no one wants to go to the beach so early, but the people were there, knew the two girls had so much chemistry between them. Anyone who laid eyes on them, knew they were special. Which, they were. They were perfect together.


	19. A Little Honeymoon Romance

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of Adventure Time, I am not making any profit off of this either.**

**WARNING: There WILL be mature content, close, but not explicit. This will have lesbian affairs.**

Throughout each day of their honeymoon, they did something new. The first day, was moving in, and swimming in the ocean. The second day was taking a long walk on the beach, and exploring the island. Bonni even found a starfish the size of her hand. It took a liking to her, but Bonni being herself, put it at the base of the ocean tide, so it could stay hydrated. The third day, Marcy rented a boat, and they sailed the ocean, also fished a bit. But, Marcy doesn't like thinking that she is hurting wildlife, and neither does Bonni. They weren't vegetarians, but they didn't want to hurt wildlife just for fun. So, fishing didn't last long, but that was okay with the two. Today was the fourth day of their honeymoon. And Bonni sure was wiped out from all of the adventure.

Another thing about the island they were visiting, it was a different time zone. It was three hours behind their time. So, what their body clock thinks is midnight, it's actually 9 P.M there. Which made for early morning rises every morning. Marceline's "medication" that she has to take to be able to sleep, can only allow sleep for 8 hours. When Bonni wanted to go to bed, she would take the liquid, and fall asleep with her. Last night, they went to bed at 8 P.M, the islands time. Marceline woke up at 4 A.M island time, because of the medication. She decided to take half of a dose, so she would sleep for 4 more hours.  
Awakening at 8 A.M, Bonni was still asleep. Which, was odd. She was usually awake by now, because it would be 11 A.M their time. She wasn't though. Marceline knew she was wiped out from everything they were doing, but she must've been a lot tired then Marceline took account for.  
"Hey beautiful," Marceline begins to shake her, "wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!"  
She groans, waking up. "Mmmhm, good morning."  
"Come on sleepy gus. Let's get some special candy kingdom coffee in you. You need to wake up." Marceline gets up, and begins to brew some coffee, adding two pinches of the candy kingdom special recipe in the brewing coffee grains. It was something that Bonni made in her lab a while back. She continues to make it all the time though, because it was like a mistic awkening potion. It was healthy too.  
While the coffee was brewing, she begins to make some pancakes, eggs, and bacon. The smell of the food sure got Bonni out of bed. Not very fast, but enough for her to walk over and sit in the dining room chairs. The bacon finishes first, so she places the pieces on the plate, and Bonni begins to munch on them. Next comes the pancakes, which she puts three large ones on a plate, and Bonni takes one for now. Then the coffee, Bonni gets up and helps herself to the coffee, putting honey and sugar in her coffee.  
"Eat up darling. The eggs are going to be done in a few seconds. I made them how you like them - sunny side up."  
"Thank-you, baby." She says, still groaning from being so tired.  
"How about we stay inside today? Yes, it's our honeymoon, but that doesn't mean that we have to be worked to the bone from adventure. We can just cuddle and watch a few of the movies you brought. Okay?"  
"Sounds wonderful." She sips her coffee, and puts butter and syrup on her pancake. Marcy took the rest of the bacon, and placed two eggs on Bonni's plate, and two eggs on hers, taking a pancake as well. Once the coffe hit Bonni, she was eating at her regular pace - fast. She ate everything on her plate, and the other pancake. Then finished all of her coffee. Bonni gets out of the chair and jumps on the bed - literally. She sure did have energy, lots of it. Marceline finishes eating and scoops Bonni out of the air and kisses her.  
"Calm down sweety. Let's watch some movies."  
"Okay." She goes over to the couch and pops in a movie. Patting the spot next to her. Marceline giggles, and sits. Bonni, being full of energy, and not able to sit in one spot, sits on Marceline's lap. Marcy smiles, and kisses her. She picks her up, so she can dim the lights. It didn't come with a light switch, like most places do. It came with a dimmer. Which, they loved. Marceline turns the dimmer down as far as it will go and sits Bonni down.  
"I'll be right back baby." Marceline goes to the bathroom, where all of the candles are kept. She lights each of them, and places them around the bed. She was hoping that today would be the day of their honeymoon, that they would make love together. It has been a while since they have had sex together. Marceline was craving it. But, making love was different then sex. It was more romantic.  
Once lighting the candles, she goes to her bag, and takes out the rose petals that she put in a plastic bag when packing. She takes out a handful, walking over to the bed, and throws them on the bed, as they free fall scatter all over the bed. She sprays a fragrence in the air, that smells like cinnamon spice - Bonni's favorite scent.  
"Hey babe, what's taking s-" Bonni walks in the bedroom, and her speech stops, and she smiles, looking at what Marcy has done. "Marcy... this is gorgeous! It's perfect! It's..."  
"It was supposed to be a surprise for later.."  
"Why wait?! I love it!" Bonni goes over to Marceline, hugging her tight, kissing her passionately. Marceline kisses her back, holding the side of her face, as pulls her face closer against hers. Bonni smirks, biting Marceline's lower lip. Marceline tugs on Bonni's hair, liking the biting. Bonni, wanting to get to the point, breaks the kiss, and pulls off Marceline's PJ shirt. Marceline returning the favor to Bonni. Marceline also undoes Bonni's bra, and takes off her pants and panties. Bonni smiles, and blushes, stripping her partner. They go back to kissing, and Marceline begins to put pressure on Bonni, pushing her back, and making her fall on the rose petal covered bed. Bonni forces herself up, and Marceline, wanting to continue to kiss Bonni, sits up as well, pulling Bonnibel on her lap. Marcy begins to nibble on her neck, making Bonni gasp for air, from the pleasure. As Marcy bites on her neck, Bonni's fingers travel from holding the back of her head, down to Marceline's erect nipples. She begins to pinch and play with them, using both of her hands to play with her breasts and nipples. Marceline bites harder, enjoying what Bonni is doing. Marceline puts pressure on her body again, pushing her down flat on the bed. Marceline lays on Bonni, and stops biting her neck. Marceline's tongue travels down Bonni's body. Licking her nipple, and to her clit, sucking on it. Bonni grabs Marceline's hair, pulling and moaning  
"You love this don't you?" Marceline mutters in Bonni's pussy.  
"Mmmmhmm." Bonni moans, speaking to the best of her power. Marceline giggles devilishly, beginning to tongue fuck her. Flicking her tongue around in her pussy. Bonni pulls harder on Marceline's hair. Marceline liked her hair being pulled. It meant that she was doing good. She slurps in the girls pussy, tasting all of the juices being produced by the sweet bubblegum princess. Marceline loved the taste. It was sweet, just like her personality. She was made of bubblegum, sugary sweetness, so any one would love the wonderful taste. Marceline pulls a hand out from under her, that she was using to support herself. She inserts a finger in the girl, flicking it around inside of her, as she sucks on her clit. Bonni moans loudly, squealing with pleasure. Murmering Marceline's name under her breath. Marceline giggled, and stopped, climbing over her. Marceline always was the dominatrix in the relationship. Yes, this was supposed to be romantic, but romantic can be pleasurable right? Marceline scizzors the girl, their clits rubbing against each other, and the sound of both girls pleasured pussys squishing from the sound of their cum. Bonni reaches for Marceline's breasts, squeezing them, and playing with her nipples, Marceline doing the same to Bonnibel.  
"Mmmm Marceline! Baby I love this sooo much!"  
"Mmm I'm glad Bonni babe. I do too." Marceline moans, as Bonni does. "I love you."  
"I love you too baby girl." With a few more thrusts from Marceline on Bonni, the two girls reach their point of orgasm. Squeezing each others breasts, hard, as cum was dripping off the two girls. Marceline collapsed on the bed, gasping for breath. Bonni, also gasping, licks up Marceline. Marceline smiles, and pulls up Bonni, kissing her. Then goes to clean her up.  
"Be right back babe." Marceline kisses Bonni, and goes to Bonni's carry on bag. It had the sample of Marceline's DNA in it, and it was time to impregnate her dearest wife. She comes back to the bed with the sample. "You're sure about this?"  
"Of course! I'm in love with you, we're married, and I want a kid with you babe." She smiles, and pulls her down softly, and with caution, kissing her. "It won't hurt me. It'll just feel weird."  
"Alright." Marceline pulls Bonni to the edge of the bed, as Bonni lays down. She inserts the syringe into Bonni's pussy, pushing the button at the top, as the fluid pours into the egg in Bonnibel. Bonni cringes at the feel. As she said, it doesn't hurt. It just feels odd. She pulls the syringe out of her, and places it in the trash can. She kisses Bonni, and lays beside her. "Ready to watch those movies babe?"  
"Yeah." She giggles, walking over to the couch. Marceline blows out the candles, and sits next to the naked girl. "Should we get dressed?"  
"Naw. I like your naked body." Marceline laughs, kisses her, and resuming the movie. They cuddle, and watch the movie.


	20. The Ending Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of Adventure Time, I am not making any profit off of this either.**

**WARNING: There WILL be mature content, close, but not explicit. This will have lesbian affairs.**

It's been a lot of planning since the two made the decision to have a baby. They haven't been anything but excited, though. People from the candy kingdom would come by, different ones every day, with food and gifts for the couple. Everyone was happy for them. Happy to see that they are so in love and that they have such wonderful queens to rule over them. They made over Bonni's parents old room, into a nursery, and the baby's bedroom for when the baby arrived. They were expecting a precious baby boy. They painted the room blue, with balloons, elephants, giraffes, and various candies all over the walls and ceiling. They had a white changing table, a white bureau, a styrofoam puzzle piece play carpet, with a blue fence around it so the baby can play freely when he's old enough. The carpet itself was white, and they had a wooden white painted crib, that could rock, and it had an elephant blanket and light blue pillows. All of this was before the baby shower.  
At the baby shower, they were greeted with more gifts then they could ask for. Probably about 10 teething rings, 20 sets of day clothes, 15 sets of PJs, 5 blankets, and various toys. Blocks, stuffed animals, toy pianos, toy xylophones, a toy lawn mower, and so on. The baby was going to sure be spoiled. But, they knew this, he would be a prince after all. The only thing the two girls were worried about, was how to explain that they were lesbians, and that he doesn't have a daddy, he has two mommy's. And, it would be a confusing subject, for someone who was brought up in the environment.  
Everyone continued to ask the two, what they were going to name the child. This was something they couldn't answered. They wanted to see his beautiful face before deciding a name, to see what he would look like. But, even if, they had discussed several names. Neither would compromise with the other. Bonnibel wanted a unique name for him, and Marceline wanted a more traditional name. Names could vary from Matthew, to Scindrick. Marceline thought that if he were to be a ruler one day, his name should speak power. She thought that Bonni's names were too unique and that a unique name as hers would make him into a laughing stock. Marcy didn't tell her that, because she didn't want to hurt her. But, that's all she could think about.  
"What about, Derrik?" Marceline said.  
"No no, how about, Ajax?"  
"No, Caspian?"  
"No, Zeke?"  
"No, Max?"  
"No, that sounds like a dogs name Marcy." Things like this would continue and continue. They just couldn't make up their minds. Sooner or later, they gave up discussing names, and just decided to wait until seeing his face.  
Being able to afford absolutely anything, they went to the doctor way more often then they should. Bonni was a very protective mother. She wanted to make sure the baby was healthy all the time, and that she was of healthy weight. The over protection worried Marceline. It wasn't good to smuther a baby, especially once it is born. Because, then it will grow to be rebellious. Everytime Marceline told Bonni that it wasn't good to be so overprotective, Bonni just tuned out, and held Beethoven and Mozart to her belly. She did this because she read online once that when you make the unborn fetus listen to classical music, it becomes intelligant. Marceline was okay with the music thing, and singing to it, and anything else. She just wished that Bonni would listen when she told her that smuthering the baby once he was born, would be a bad idea.  
"Bonni, baby girl, please listen to me."  
"What?"  
"You're hearing me, but you aren't listening to me."  
Bonni sets down the music player, and takes Marcy's hand. "What is it my love?"  
"You know that smuthering the child, like you are to the fetus, will be bad for the baby right?"  
"A little protection never hurt a child."  
"A LITTLE protection, babe. You're OVER protecting."  
"How?"  
"Going to the doctors twice a week to make sure the baby is okay, playing music to him 24/7, you won't even do anything science related because you're afraid you'll hurt the baby with the fumes."  
"I guess you're-" She holds her stomach in pain, "right..." she says wincing in pain.  
"What's wrong?"  
"My belly hurts."  
"Is the baby coming?!"  
"I don't think -" She grasps her stomach in pain, almost digging into it, "so."  
Marceline removes Bonni's hand. "Don't claw at yourself like that. You'll hurt yourself. Come on baby, you're due date is in a week. I think you're getting contractions. Come on, let's go."  
"No, I don't want to be 'over protective'." She says in a mocking tone.  
"You're not, you're ready to give birth babe, come on."  
"How do you know?"  
"It's obvious my love. Let's go." Marceline, sick of arguing, grabs her hand, and drags her to the motorcycle. It wasn't a very, labor friendly car, but she didn't have time to rent a car. Or buy one. She was planning on doing it after Bonni gave birth, and renting one two days before her expected due date. But, seeing as the baby is here a bit early, her plans fell apart a bit.  
On the motorcycle, she usually just told Bonni to hold on, but because she is in pain, and clenches at her stomach, she got something to hold her onto Marceline by force. She puts the helmet on Bonni, and on herself, and starts up the motorcycle. They may have both been in their PJs, because, well, it was 9 P.M, but they didn't care. She had to get Bonni to the hospital as soon as possible. Marceline sped as fast as she could to get to the hospital. Once arriving, she unstrapped Bonni, grabbed her hand, put the bike peddal down, so it would stay, took out the keys, and ran inside.  
"Hi, my wife is going into labor." Marceline says to the lady at the front counter. She immediately calls two doctors saying that someone is going into labor. The two doctors come speeding out of two doors, with a gerny, placing Bonni on it. "I'll be right there okay baby? I need to sign in." The female and male doctors rush her back through the doors, and disappear. Marceline signs a few papers, and finishes within 30 minutes. She is told where Bonni is held, and dashes to see her, running in the room and holding her hand.  
"Her contractions are 8 minutes apart, and about 45 seconds long. She is about halfway to the birthing process. There is about enough time to give her an epidural, so it will take into effect before the birth, if you wish."  
"Yes please, thank-you doctor."  
"No problem Mrs. Bubblegum." He grabs orange liquid like stuff, and rubs it on her back, putting on gloves before hand, then sticking the needle in her back. Bonni, breathing heavy because she hates needles, deals with the pain.  
"It'll be okay my love." Marceline whispers in her ear, holding her hand, and kissing her cheek. She rubs her belly, patting her head with a dry cloth, to dry off the sweat. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too..." She murmers in the pain. Marceline hates seeing the love of her life in so much pain, but she knows that this is what follows to having a baby. "I'll be okay. He'll be okay. I promise." Bonni smiles. Another contraction follows, and she squeezes Marcy's hand, The doctor helps her through it, as well as Marceline.  
The contraction stops, and Marceline shakes her hand, from the pain. "Baby, I'm going to go call your parents, and all of our friends, to let them know you're going into labor."  
"Okay baby. Hurry back." Bonni says, and Marceline nods. She rushes out the door, and calls Bonni's parents, Finn, Jake, LSP, Flame Princess, Peppermint Butler, and Lady Rainicorn. They all are psyched, and rush to the hospital. Once getting off the phone with everyone, she can hear Bonni screaming for her. So she rushes back in the room, sitting down and holding her hand again.  
"I think she's ready." The doctor says. Placing both legs on the foot rests, spreading her legs apart. She calls in the the male doctor, and he comes in with another male doctor. "Alright sweetheart, are you ready?"  
"Yeah, I guess I don't have a choice."  
"You're right. Alright. I need you to give me a big push." Bonni squeezes Marcy's hand, and pushes with all of her might. "Stop, breathe a bit okay." Bonni breathes heavy, doing as the doctor said. "Alright, give me another big push." She pushes again, revealing the shoulders of the baby. She continues this for about a minute and a half. "Alright sweetie. One more push. Give me all you got." Bonni pushes with all the energy remaining, and the full baby boy comes out, screaming and crying. The doctors take him to clean him off, and then let Bonni hold him. She kisses his head. She only got a moment to look at him though, before the doctors had to take him, and make sure he was healthy. And to enter everything on his birth certificate. They wheel Bonni to a new room, one that she can stay in for two to three days while she recovers, and to make sure the baby is okay.  
Once they do the check up on the baby and do everything they need to, they bring him back. Bonni, excited to see her baby, reaches out her arms to hold him. The nurse hands him over, and Bonni kisses his forehead. Marcy can't help but have a huge smile on her face.  
"Do you have a name for him?" The nurse asks, with the laptop on the counter.  
The two girls look at each other. Bonni asks Marceline, "What about Pheonix? I mean think about it. It's a mythical creature, made to be beautiful, and strong. You wanted a strong name, and he's a beautiful boy. Made from two girls, something that would be mythical to others." Marceline smiles, nodding.  
"It's perfect. For a middle name, how about Ryder?"  
"I love it. Phoenix Ryder Bubblegum." Bonni says, and the nurse looks for permission, and Bonni nods. She writes the name down, and prints out the birth certificate. She gets a foot print of Pheonix, and prints it on the certificate. She leaves it with the two, and leaves the room.  
"Hey baby girl, I'm going to go get a car, for when we take him home. I wanna go before they close. Which is in about 20 minutes." Marceline kisses Bonni goodbye and goes to the motorcycle, driving off.

Today was the day to bring Pheonix home. They sign out of the hospital, and bring him to the rental car. Everyone who visited said he was beautiful. And, he was. It took awhile for him to open his eyes, but when he did they sure were stunning. He had bright purple eyes, pale skin, a little bit of brown hair, soft skin, a small dainty nose, a plum colored, plump lips. He was a perfect combination of the two. He was gorgeous, and perfect, and wonderful.  
They arrive home, and walk through the door. "Welcome home, Pheonix." Bonni says to him, dropping the suitcases that Marceline brought over after she got the rental car. "This is where your mommy and I are going to raise you to be a wonderful ruler." She walks upstairs, Marcy following, and to Pheonix's room. "This is where you'll be sleeping, and spending most of your baby years." Marceline could've sworn that she saw him smile at the sound of Bonni's voice. She knew he didn't understand what she was saying, but, she still could've sworn he was smiling.  
"I love you Pheonix." She kisses his forehead, and turns to look at Marceline. "And I love you Marceline. Thank-you for showing me what love is. Without you entering my life, I wouldn't be holding Pheonix right now. I wouldn't be in love. I wouldn't be happy. Thank-you."  
"No need to thank me baby. I love you too. Now we're a family, and everything is going to be perfect. No, more then perfect. We're the queens of the candy kingdom, we have a baby, our prince, and we're in love. Things couldn't be better." Marceline kisses her wife, holding Pheonix. Who, coos with happiness. The two smile and look at their son, who's smiling and giggling. And they lived happily ever after, with their son.  
THE END.


End file.
